


Tell Me About The Stars

by dazedandconfused20



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia (really mild), Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedandconfused20/pseuds/dazedandconfused20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait!” he shouted, much louder than he meant to because of the alcohol, with his hand stretching out as if to stop Harry.<br/>Harry started and turned around quickly. “What?” he asked, looking startled.<br/>Louis didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t really planned it out before he shouted.<br/>“Uh…bye, Harry.”<br/>Wow. Bye was the best he could come up with. Louis was angry with himself before he remembered he shouldn’t be talking to Harry at all in the first place.<br/>Harry looked very confused for a moment but then smirked a little.<br/>“See ya, Louis.”<br/>And with that he pushed the door open and left the kitchen. Louis was left standing there, and he realized his hand was still outstretched. He put it to his side before mentally cursing Harry Styles for being so damn endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any feedback is very welcome! Also this story takes place in the UK but I live in the US so I am sure there are /a lot/ of inaccuracies and inconsistencies in regards to that, so I apologize in advance!

  
The street lamp illuminated the parking lot as Louis stepped off of the sidewalk. He briskly walked up to the corner store and opened the door to let himself in. He had only one objective in coming to this store- a Double Decker candy bar. He felt a little silly for walking all the way from his apartment just for a single candy bar, but he was going through a rough time and just wanted a little comfort.

  
Louis was gay. He had known ever since he was a young boy, and now he was in university. And in all of that time, only one person knew. His best friend since he was six, James, had managed to get it out of him one day when he was feeling particularly down. James had been nothing but supportive and encouraging, but Louis was worried about what everyone else would think. What if his family didn’t accept him? He couldn’t bear to even consider the question, so no one knew. Sometimes it destroyed him to have to hide who he was and feel ashamed of himself.

  
Right now was one of those times, so was a damn candy bar really too much to ask for?

  
Louis approached the checkout queue, knowing that that was where candy was usually kept. His eyes quickly found the Double Deckers. And then, his eyes quickly found the face of the man who had just grabbed the last one.

  
Anger flared up in Louis.

  
“Hey, I was gonna get a Double Decker,” he said to the man harshly.

  
He looked to be about Louis’ age, and Louis couldn’t help but notice he was attractive. Shoulder length brown hair fell around his face. He had green eyes of a shade Louis rarely saw, and his lips were unusually pink. He also had a really nice jawline.

  
Louis scoffed at himself in his head. Nice jawline? That was the man who stole his Double Decker.

  
The man looked surprised before responding.

  
“Sorry, mate. But I really need it.”

  
He did look genuinely sorry, but that only made Louis angrier. If he was actually sorry then he would’ve given the candy bar to Louis.

  
“Well maybe I really need it,” Louis shot back, even though he knew he sounded childish.

  
He noticed that the man was wearing a white Rolling Stones t-shirt. That was one of Louis’ favorite bands. Louis grew angrier and angrier at this man the more he was around him. The anger went way beyond his candy bar being stolen from under him. He was attractive, he liked Louis’ favorite band, even his voice was endearing. The man was a prime example of somebody Louis would have liked to pursue. But Louis didn’t pursue anybody. Because nobody could know that Louis was gay. And the man would probably have no interest in Louis whatsoever anyways, he probably liked girls.

  
“Look, my friend Emma’s boyfriend just broke up with her and these are her favorite. I’m just trying to make her feel better.”

  
“Maybe Emma isn’t the only one who has problems!” Louis practically screamed. The nearby store worker looked very startled. Louis knew he was being irrational but he didn’t care.

  
The man looked even sadder, and for a second his hand twitched as if he was going to give Louis the candy bar, but then he stopped.

  
“I’m really sorry. If it were any other time I would give it to you.”

  
With that, the man handed the Double Decker to the person behind the till, paid for it, and walked out, shooting Louis another sympathetic look as he walked by.

  
Louis stood there for a moment before storming out of the store and kicking the wall in anger.

  
He hated that man. He really did. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Woah mate, what’s got you all upset?”

Louis stopped in his tracks as he entered the flat that he and James had moved into a few days before, as they were just beginning their last year of university and decided to not live in the campus dorms anymore. James sat on the couch watching TV, and could tell that Louis was even more upset than he had been when he left to go to the store a few minutes before. 

Louis considered just playing it off but knew that James would not rest until he knew the source of Louis’ irritation. He moved to stand in front of the couch before speaking.

“Well, you know how I went to get a Double Decker, right?” 

James quickly nodded.

Louis wondered if he could explain it without sounding stupid and immature. 

“I got to the store and just as I was about to grab the last Double Decker, some other asshole got it.” 

No, he couldn't explain it without sounding stupid and immature.

A flicker of humor flashed across James’ face before he subdued it.

“That’s awful,” he said unconvincingly.

Louis scoffed. “I knew you wouldn’t understand.”

“No, no! Don’t say that. It’s just...isn’t it just a candy bar? You seem really upset.”

Louis sighed and collapsed on the couch next to James. 

He looked at James for a few moments before deciding to really confide in him the source of his feelings.

“Honestly, I was-” he paused, “-am- upset about the candy bar. But also, I just kind of realized that anybody I like or find attractive, they won’t like me back. And even if they did, I couldn’t do anything about it because I’m not exactly open about...the way I am.”

Louis felt very vulnerable admitting all of this and thought that James might make fun of him, even though deep down he knew that that was stupid.

“Louis, you don’t know that. Sure, it might be harder for you to find someone, but it’s not impossible. Anyone you like could like you as well.” He seemed lost for words for a moment before continuing. “About the other part, I’m not sure what to tell you. It’s your decision if you want to be public or not, but I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, your family will love you no matter what happens. I know they will. You shouldn’t worry about that.”

Louis found himself becoming angry again. 

“Oh, you know, do you?” he asked sarcastically.

James looked hurt and Louis’ anger crumbled. He was only trying to help after all.

“Look, I appreciate it, James. It’s just...so hard.” 

James nodded. They both knew that he could never understand what Louis was going through.

“Why did you start thinking about those things in the first place? What’s the connection between someone stealing your candy bar and you thinking nobody could ever fancy you back?”

“Because, the asshole who stole my candy bar was rather attractive to be honest and I just started thinking. I wouldn’t want him anyways though. I hate him.”

James laughed. “That seems a little extreme for someone you barely know, mate.”

Louis shrugged while saying, “If you ever want a Double Decker more than you want to live and you see it being taken from you in front of your eyes, you’ll understand.”

James continued laughing and Louis couldn’t help but join in, finally feeling something that night other than anger and vulnerability.

Once James calmed down, he asked, “Who is this guy anyways? To make you have a life-altering epiphany he must’ve been really dreamy.”

“I don’t know his name, I’ve never seen him before.”

“Maybe I know him. What’s he look like?”

Louis tried to remember the face he had only seen for a few brief moments. 

“He has green eyes... rather long brown hair...” He trailed off. The other stuff he remembered was embarrassing, like ‘nice jawline’. He rolled his eyes at himself internally.

James drew his eyebrows together in thought before a look of realization came onto his face.

“It couldn’t be Harry Styles?”

“Who?” Louis asked. He had never heard that name.

“Harry Styles. He’s in my major so I’ve had a few classes with him. Not many people with hair that long and green eyes around here.”

It was true. They went to a small university in a small town. There was a large possibility that the man Louis had run into was Harry. 

“What’s he like?” Louis asked, hoping that he was terrible so his hatred wouldn’t be completely unfounded.

“He’s actually really nice, like, one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.”

Damn, thought Louis. What had he expected, though? Harry had been rather nice about the candy bar when he admittedly had every right to it in the first place.

“Well, I still don’t like him.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did, mate. He’s quite dreamy.”

Louis threw a pillow at James before they burst into laughter once again.

\---

“Turn the music up louder,” Louis heard a girl say from across the room. 

Since he was the closest to the stereo, he reached over and turned the knob, feeling the bass thump even harder around him. 

After James had managed to cheer Louis up a bit after his candy bar fiasco, they had decided to go over to a friend’s flat a few blocks away from their own. There were usually small parties there on Friday nights. Nothing big, just about 20 people, some music, and some alcohol. Louis was just glad for a distraction from the sadness he had found inescapable all night. 

He had just gotten up to get another beer, only his second, when there was a knock on the door.

Nobody else seemed to have heard it- Louis only did because he had been walking right past it when the person knocked- so he decided to answer it.

Louis didn’t know what he had been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t what he saw when he swung the door open.

The man Louis had had an encounter with earlier that night, who was possibly Harry Styles, was standing outside of the door. 

Louis’ mouth fell open in shock before he replaced that expression with one of dislike.

“What are you doing here?”

He looked shocked too before he recovered his firm expression from before.

“I live next door. I came over to ask you to turn the music down. It’s way too loud. And this band gives me a headache.”

“The Fray? Are you crazy? They’re amazing,” Louis said, choosing not to respond to his request to turn the music down. He almost commented on how he obviously had no taste in music before his eyes flickered down to the Rolling Stones t-shirt again. Instead he said, “Just get out of here.” Probably more harshly than was necessary.

He started to look annoyed. “Look, I’ve tried to be civil with you. I apologized about the candy bar, I asked you nicely to turn the music down, but you’ve been nothing but mean. You don’t even know me. You’re obviously just a rude person.”

Louis noticed how mild he sounded even when he was angry with Louis. His words weren’t very harsh and neither was his tone. 

“I’m not turning the music down.” Louis crossed his arms to show he would stand his ground.

At that moment, the host of the party, Nate, came up to Louis from behind. 

“Who’s this?” Nate asked, referring to the man standing outside.

Louis was about to respond when he realized he wasn’t completely sure.

“I’m Harry,” the man said. 

So it was Harry Styles, just as James had suspected. Louis noticed that he was smiling now, not scowling like he had been before Nate walked up.

“Oh, nice to meet you Harry. I’m Nate, and this is Louis. Do you wanna join us?” Nate asked. 

Louis scoffed. Harry briefly glanced at Louis but his smile didn’t waver.

“No thanks. I’d better get back to my apartment. But would you mind turning the music down just a bit? I have a friend over who’s going through a rough patch and the loud noise is really bothering her.”

Louis realized Harry must’ve been talking about Emma, the girl he bought the Double Decker for. He rolled his eyes. Harry probably liked Emma and was trying to get on her good side. The things boys did to try to get in a girl’s pants.

“Oh sure, no problem, mate,” Nate responded.

“You can’t give in, Nate. We have every right to play our music as loud as we want.” Louis said stubbornly while looking at Harry.

Nate looked at Louis, obviously annoyed.. “No, Louis, we don’t. And to be honest even I think it’s too loud.” He looked back at Harry. “Don’t worry about it.”

Harry smiled again. “Thank you. It’s good to know someone around here can be reasonable.” He looked at Louis then back at Nate. “Have a good night.” With that he turned and walked away. 

Nate shut the door. “Jesus, no need to be such a dick Louis.” He rolled his eyes as he walked back into the living room.

“I’m a dick? That guy’s the dick.” Louis muttered, following him.

“I don’t know why you have to try to make my neighbors hate me the first week I’m here. Chill out, man.” Nate said as he turned the music down.

Louis plopped down on the couch where he was before, hoping he would never have to see Harry Styles again.


	3. Chapter 3

Classes started the following Monday. Louis was actually excited for his advanced courses in marketing, his major, as he really enjoyed it. 

James said that marketing fit Louis’ personality well, and he supposed it was true.

On Wednesday, after he had attended all of his classes, he had a good feeling about the semester. He liked all of his professors so far and was interested in the material of each course. He already had some homework and studying to do, but he knew it wasn’t as bad to do those things when they were part of a subject he enjoyed. 

Louis had finally gotten a Double Decker bar, and eating it as he walked across campus was one of the best feelings of his life. After waiting for so long, it tasted even better than usual. The chocolate, nougat, crispies, all of it was perfect.

On Friday night, when their first week of classes was over, Louis and James decided to go back to Nate’s place like they had the previous Friday. Louis wore a simple blue hoodie and jeans with white Vans. It wasn’t much of a dressed up environment.

They walked to Nate’s apartment since it was only a few blocks away. When they got to his door, they didn’t bother knocking before walking in. Nobody would hear knocking anyways.

Louis took a moment to adjust to the atmosphere- the loud music, the smell of alcohol, the loud talking and laughter echoing throughout the apartment- before walking further into the space. He grabbed a beer and started looking around for anyone he knew. 

Almost immediately, his eyes fell on Harry. He was sitting in an armchair, looking somewhat out of place. Probably because he was wearing a button up and a blazer. How pretentious, Louis thought. 

Sensing Louis’ gaze on him, Harry looked up and they made eye contact. Louis walked up to him.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded. He didn’t care to see Harry and his pretentious ass. 

“No ‘hello’? You’re going to make a habit of greeting me with ‘What are you doing here?’” Harry asked, ignoring Louis’ question. Louis just rolled his eyes. “Nate invited me over. We are neighbors, remember?”

“He was probably just doing that to be polite. Why are you so dressed up, anyways? Who do you think you are?”

Harry looked down at his outfit before looking at Louis. “Does it matter what I’m wearing? I just like to look nice when someone I’m just meeting invites me over.”

“Well next time, don’t try so hard.”

Harry scoffed. “Noted,” he said in a cold voice.

Louis could’ve walked away then but for some reason, he wanted to keep fighting with Harry. He supposed it kept things interesting. Maybe he could even make Harry want to leave.

“Shouldn’t you be with Emma?”

Harry looked confused. “Why would I be with Emma?”

“Well you clearly like her. No guy does for a girl what you were doing unless he likes her.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Maybe no guy like you would, but some people actually respect women and care about their friends. I comforted her when she was heartbroken and you assume that means I have selfish motives? Some catch you must be.” Louis was offended but before he could respond Harry continued. “Besides, I don’t fancy girls,” he finished.

Wait.

What?

“What did you say?” Louis asked.

“I said I don’t fancy girls,” Harry repeated as if he were simply telling Louis what he had for dinner.

“Well...who do you fancy?” Louis asked.

“Boys,” he clarified.

Harry was gay, and he had no problem saying it. Obviously it was something he didn’t keep hidden. Louis felt jealous that he was so secure in his sexuality, so willing to share it with any random passerby when Louis couldn’t even bring himself to tell his family.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Harry say his name. 

“What?” he asked.

“I asked if you had a problem with that, because you look like you have a problem with it,” Harry stated, looking wary.

Louis could feel how weird it was to be asked if he had a problem with somebody being gay when he himself was gay. But of course Harry didn’t know that.

“No, not at all,” he responded genuinely. He had been an ass to Harry up until that point, but he knew he couldn’t be now. Not when that would be imposing on Harry the one thing that he himself was most afraid of.

Harry looked slightly surprised. “Oh. Good.”

An awkward silence followed.

“I’m gonna...go,” Louis announced and walked away before Harry could say anything. 

He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been okay for the past week, but now he wasn’t again. The way that Harry lived his life was so different from the way that Louis lived his. Harry didn’t live with the huge burden that Louis lived with. The burden of having a huge secret that almost nobody knew. Harry could be happy, and Louis knew that he couldn’t. And, Louis knew that it was all his fault. It was because he was too scared to tell anybody. Too scared of what it would do to his life and his relationships, and because of that he couldn’t be truly happy. He wished he was as brave as Harry was.

Louis also allowed himself to acknowledge something for the first time: He kind of fancied Harry. Of course, he kind of disliked Harry, but somehow he fancied him at the same time. And now he knew that it was possible that Harry could feel the same. But he also knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He had chosen to keep one of the biggest parts of him a secret, so he could never act on any potential feelings for Harry. He felt like a ten year boy who liked a girl and was mean to her so that she wouldn’t know. That was basically what he was, but with Harry, and not because he was still supposed to think girls were gross, but because he was hiding from the world. 

Louis realized he had been breathing hard and gripping the edge of the sink tightly. He tried to calm himself down as a knock came at the door.

“Just a minute!” Louis called. He smoothed his sweatshirt with his hands and opened the door, exiting the bathroom as someone who was clearly about to be sick ran in.

Louis entered the kitchen and poured himself a shot of hard liquor. He felt depressed now, more depressed than a fucking Double Decker could do anything about. 

An hour later, Louis had forgotten how many shots he had taken, but he knew that he was drunk. He started to walk out of the kitchen, but lost his balance and fell down. At that moment, Harry walked into the kitchen and a look of concern flashed across his face as he observed Louis on the floor.

“Do you always get this drunk?” he asked Louis as he moved to help him up.

‘Damn him,’ Louis thought. ‘Even when I’m nothing but mean to him he’s still nice.’

“Are you always so damn judgemental?” Louis asked as he pushed Harry’s hands away, somehow managing to stand up on his own.

Harry frowned. “Still just as rude when you’re drunk, I see.”

“Why don’t you cry about it?” Louis asked, then started laughing at how dumb his comeback was.

“Uh-huh,” Harry started sarcastically. “Well, I’m leaving. See you later, I guess.”

Louis felt an uncontrollable urge to say something as Harry turned to leave the kitchen.

“Wait!” he shouted, much louder than he meant to because of the alcohol, with his hand stretching out as if to stop Harry.

Harry started and turned around quickly. “What?” he asked, looking startled.

Louis didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t really planned it out before he shouted.

“Uh…bye, Harry.” 

Wow. Bye was the best he could come up with. Louis was angry with himself before he remembered he shouldn’t be talking to Harry at all in the first place.

Harry looked very confused for a moment but then smirked a little. 

“See ya, Louis.”

And with that he pushed the door open and left the kitchen. Louis was left standing there, and he realized his hand was still outstretched. He put it to his side before mentally cursing Harry Styles for being so damn endearing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the Sunday after the party at Nate’s and Louis sat at his desk, trying to get some work down. Trying was the key word. Really, every time he finally started to be productive, his mind would wander once more and he would end up getting nowhere. 

He had mostly come to terms with his sexuality and the position it had put him in in life, and only had the occasional sad spell about it. But lately, it had been inescapable. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Any free moment he had was spent wondering why his life had to be like this, why he couldn’t just be straight, why he had to like someone who he couldn’t have.

Harry was definitely attractive, and Louis could already tell that he was caring and nice, in spite of Louis being nothing but rude to him. Who was like that? Louis had never met anyone who wouldn’t respond to his rudeness with only more rudeness, besides Harry. Whenever Louis thought about him, he felt a jolt in his stomach. A pull to Harry. To talk to him, or even just see him. 

But he had to suppress it. He was being dumb and he knew it. Really, he hated Harry for doing this to him. And after they had only really talked to each other a few times.  
Louis shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He started typing his paper again, determined to get somewhere this time. 

When his concentration didn’t last for more than a few seconds, he walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his earphones. After putting them in his ears and plugging them into his laptop, he started to play music. Now he could focus on the music instead of on the things that his mind relentlessly wandered back to, and he was finally able to get some work done on his paper.

A few hours later, Louis was done with all of his work. It was only late afternoon , so he decided to go for a walk. He thought it might clear his head a little. 

He stepped out his apartment building and started walking on the sidewalk. It was an overcast day, which Louis actually preferred to bright, sunny days unlike everyone else it seemed.

About a half an hour after Louis had started his walk, he realized he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going and didn’t know where he was. And, he had left his phone in his room. Great.

He knew he would have to ask somebody for help. He spotted someone standing outside of a store, facing away from him with his hair in a bun even though it was obviously a man. Louis cringed. He hated man buns.

“Excuse me?” Louis started as he approached the man.

The man turned around and- of course, Louis thought.

It was Harry. 

Louis was filled with a sort of excitement, followed swiftly by the urge to run. But he couldn’t. He needed help, and that would make him look insane.

“Louis,” Harry greeted him. 

Louis realized he had frozen when he saw that the man was Harry.

He finished approaching Harry before greeting him. “Hi,” he said simply. “What are you doing here?”

Harry laughed. “At least I got a ‘hi’ before the ‘what are you doing here?’ this time.”

Louis felt embarrassed, but laughed a little. He hadn’t meant the phrase in a rude way as he had the other times he had said it. Now he was simply curious.

“I work here.” Harry gestured to the building behind them. “Just got off.”

“Oh.” Louis looked at the building. “A tech repair shop?”

“Yep. I love technology. My major is computer science.”

Louis realized that he knew that. James had mentioned that he and Harry were in the same major. 

“You don’t seem like the tech type. You seem more…” He looked Harry over before continuing, “Artsy.”

Harry smirked. “Well sorry to disappoint you, but the arts and I have never gotten along. At all.”

Louis nodded. “I can understand that.” He remembered why he had stopped in the first place. “Hey, could I borrow your phone? I...have no idea where we are and need to get back to my place.” He hoped that didn’t sound crazy. But, wait, he didn’t care what Harry thought of him.

Harry nodded slowly. “Sure,” he said while pulling out his phone. He unlocked it before handing it to Louis.

Louis quickly went to the Maps app and typed his address, selecting the option for walking directions.

“Alright, well, thanks,” he said to Harry before reaching his phone back out to him.

Harry looked confused. “But, Louis, you need the phone for the directions.”

Oh. Right. That was embarrassing. Louis was so dazed that he really wasn’t in his right mind. He still couldn’t believe that he had just stumbled upon Harry right when he was beginning to forget him. The thought caused him to become quickly irritated.

He rolled his eyes. “Right, yeah. Well, I guess we have to walk together.” He couldn’t decide if he liked this or not, but either way he knew it wasn’t in his best interest. He really had no choice though. 

Harry drew his eyebrows together as they started walking. “Have to. Glad to see you seem excited.”

“So excited,” Louis said sarcastically. 

“That was quite the mood swing. For a while there you were actually somewhat pleasant,” Harry commented.

Louis knew he was right, and that Harry must be very confused and maybe even offended by the sudden change in his treatment of him, but he didn’t really care. He was annoyed with himself that he was ever anything but unpleasant to the man who was causing him so much torture.

“What’s with the man bun, anyways?” Louis asked condescendingly. 

“Oh, you’re one of those,” Harry replied. “Look, it’s my hair, I can do with it what I want. No matter what people like you say.”

“People like me?”

“People who are rude and get off on making fun of others.”

Ouch.

“Well I can act however I want towards pretentious bastards like yourself,” Louis responded. 

“How am I pretentious?” Harry asked, incredulous.

“You act like you’re better than everyone else.”

Harry stopped. “No, I don’t,” he said firmly before lowering his voice to little more than a whisper. “You barely even know me.”

Louis felt guilty but couldn’t bring himself to apologize. Of course Harry was right, and Louis was an asshole.

Harry continued to talk in a low voice. “I can tell this isn’t who you are. There’s more there, besides what you’re showing me.” He paused before continuing. “Why are you hiding?”

Louis felt a chill run up his spine and he suddenly felt extremely defensive. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m not hiding anything. This is the real me,” he lied through his teeth.

Louis looked around and realized that he recognized where he was now even though he was still a few blocks away from home.

“I-I know where I am now. I’ve got it from here,” he said before handing Harry’s phone back to him. “See ya,” he said before turning and walking away, wondering if he could possibly make any more of a mess out of this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

“My food is cold. Can you take it back?” 

Louis tried not to roll his eyes at the customer. He had been a dick the entire time he’d been here with whom Louis presumed to be his wife. She looked embarrassed but didn’t say anything. 

“Of course. Sir.” Louis said sarcastically while picking up the man’s plate to take it back to the kitchen. He touched the food and noted that it definitely wasn’t cold.

Louis hated his job. He was a waiter at an Italian restaurant called, if you can believe it, La Pasta. The owners were not Italian and obviously were not very original. But it was one of the only Italian restaurants in town so it was usually quite busy. 

Tonight was no exception, even though it was a Tuesday. Louis wasn’t quite sure how he had managed to maintain his job given that he wasn’t the best at holding his tongue. On more than a few occasions he had scoffed at, been sarcastic to, and even snapped at customers. Only when they deserved it though, of course.

When it was ready, Louis took the new, hopefully sufficiently warm, dish back out to the customer and sat it down in front of him. He didn’t even say thank you. What a twat.

Louis took the order of the group of friends in the booth next to the couple and took it to the kitchen. When he returned to the area of tables that he was in charge of, he saw a boy and a girl just being seated in a booth and approached them.

“Welcome to La Pasta-” he began, before he looked at the faces of the people who had just sat down.

He didn’t recognize the girl, but he recognized the boy.

Harry’s pink lips pulled into a smirk. “Ah, we meet again.”

Two chance encounters with Harry in a few days? Louis was aware of the fact that nearly everyone he knew came to this restaurant quite often, so this wasn’t that surprising, but still.

“Do you know him?” the girl asked Harry. She had wavy, dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. 

“Emma, this is Louis."

Oh, that was Emma.

Louis finally found his voice. “Yes, I’m Louis.” 

What a dumb thing to say.

“Be careful, Emma. Louis can be quite rude depending on how he’s feeling. He’s the one who threw a fit when I didn’t give him your candy bar.” A look of realization crossed Emma’s features and Louis felt embarrassed that Harry had shared the story. “Oh, and if he tries to be nice to you, that probably means he likes you, so watch out.”

Louis thought of how he had assumed that Harry liked Emma because of his being nice to her, and realized that Harry had turned it on him now.

“That’s not fair,” Louis said.

“It is, though.” 

Emma looked confused so Harry explained it to her. 

“Louis very wrongly assumed that I had ulterior motives when I was comforting you after...what happened.” He finished in a low voice as if he didn’t want to remind her. “He said no boy would treat a girl like that unless he fancied her.”

Emma laughed.

“What?” Louis asked. He was expecting a scoff or an eye roll, but not this.

“It’s just...it’s funny because Harry is about as straight as a circle,” she continued laughing and Harry joined in.

“Straight as a circle? That’s good,” he complimented.

Louis actually thought it was rather lame and couldn’t understand why they both found it so funny, but he figured some people just had weird senses of humor.

“Ha, ha,” he said sarcastically. “Now are you two going to order or what?”

They stopped laughing.

“I see what you mean by rude,” Emma said.

“Yeah, keep it up Louis and I might have to speak to a manager.” Harry’s voice was serious but his face betrayed him as he fought a smile. Louis scowled at him and Harry broke down. “Alright, alright. I’ll have a peach Bellini to drink, and the chicken parmesan for dinner.”

“Oh my god, I was gonna get the same thing!” Emma said loudly. Harry’s face lit up.

“No way!” he said as they high fived.

“Alright…” Louis said slowly, eyeing them. “That’ll be right out.” 

Emma and Harry certainly were very good friends. It must’ve been obvious even to strangers that there was nothing going on between them, but there was no denying that they had some of the best platonic chemistry Louis had ever seen. No wonder Harry had refused to give Louis the Double Decker bar that first night. 

Louis brought the peach Bellini cocktails back out to their booth and sat them down in front of them. It seemed like only moments before Harry was calling Louis back and asking for another cocktail, as he had already drained his first.

By the time their food was ready, Harry had gone through five peach Bellinis. He appeared to be a little tipsy, unsurprisingly. 

“Damn Harry, it’s a Tuesday. Calm down,” Louis heard Emma say, but she was laughing.

“I just loooove peach Bellinis.” Harry was smiling and closed his eyes when he stretched out the word ‘love’. Louis couldn’t help but notice how cute it was.

“I can tell,” Emma responded.

Louis sat their plates down in front of them.  
Harry looked up at Louis with a very charming smile on his face, his eyes practically sparkling.

“Thank you, Loouuiiiiis,” he said, his smile not wavering.

Louis’ heart skipped a beat. 

He made himself speak. “Yeah,” he managed to get out before turning to another table to ask how they were doing.

Louis had a high feeling in his body for the rest of the night from the way Harry had smiled at him. Not even the asshole from before who made Louis take his food back when it obviously wasn’t even cold could bring him down. Of course, it was only because Harry was drunk, and drunk people loved getting food. Louis knew that. But it didn’t change the fact that it took his breath away.

‘That’s disgusting,’ Louis thought to himself. ‘I sound like someone from a dumb romance novel.’ But he couldn’t help but smile to himself a little each time he thought about it.

He shook his head. ‘Snap out of it, Louis,’ he said to himself.

When the restaurant was getting ready to close, he went to take the check out to Harry and Emma. 

“Was everything alright?” Louis asked as he set the check down, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

“Quite,” Emma said, smiling.

“Louis, you’re kind of cute.”

Louis’ head snapped over to look at Harry. He was smiling softly.

“Wh-what?” Louis stuttered. 

Harry’s smile went away and he suddenly looked serious. “I said, you’re kind of cute. You are.”

“Harry,” Emma said. She looked worried for him, as if something like this had happened before and had resulted in Harry getting hurt.

Louis was dumbfounded. His insides were soaring, on one hand. But on the other, he felt a dread that was hard to ignore.

“Harry, don’t,” he said.

Harry’s face fell. “Oh. Right.”

He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, giving Louis his card, all while maintaining his fallen expression. Louis felt that if he wasn’t drunk, he would’ve recovered his expression to one of indifference, but the alcohol seemed unable to allow him to hide his hurt.

It killed Louis.

After using the card to pay, Louis returned it to Harry. He tried to make eye contact with him as he and Emma got up to leave, but Harry was purposefully keeping his eyes on the floor.

Emma grabbed Harry’s hand, seemingly to help guide him, as they left.

“Have a good night!” Louis called after them, but he received nothing but a small smile over her shoulder from Emma before the two left the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis felt awful. He had just gotten off of work. He was standing in the parking lot of La Pasta, and all he had been thinking about was the look on Harry’s face after he had shut him down.

It was so hard to hear something that made you want to jump with joy, then have to hurt the person who said it to you.

In fact, that was all that Louis had ever done. Been mean to Harry. Hurt him. He didn’t even deserve to hear that Harry thought he was cute.

The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he had started walking in the direction of his apartment. But once he reached it, he walked right past it. 

Louis had walked to Nate’s apartment multiple times, so he had no trouble getting there now. But when he got to Nate’s floor, he didn’t go to his door. He went to the apartment right next to his and knocked on the door before thinking twice about what he was doing.

Almost immediately after knocking, Louis regretted it. What would he even say? He didn’t think through this at all. He turned to walk back down the hall when he heard the door open, and he froze.

“Louis?” he heard. 

Louis turned around and sure enough, there Harry stood in his door frame. His eyes were squinted as if he had just woken up, and he wore a confused look on his face.

Louis wasn’t sure what to say. He stuttered a bit before starting, “Um, I was just visiting Nate, you know, my buddy Nate,” he paused, shaking his head at himself, before continuing, “and I decided to just stop by and...say hi,” he finished lamely.

Harry still looked confused, though slightly less dazed than he had at first. “Hi?” he questioned. 

“Yes, hi,” Louis responded. “So...hi.”

“Um...hi,” Harry said, still sounding like he was asking a question. “Look, Louis, I’m sorrier about earlier-” he started, but Louis cut him off.

“No need to be sorry. None at all. I actually...I didn’t just come by to say hi,” Louis admitted, although it seemed a bit obvious. He continued, “I just...I wanted to apologize Harry. I have been really rude to you ever since we met, and it’s not right. You’re nothing but nice to me. So I just wanted to say sorry.”

Harry smiled a bit for the first time since he opened the door. “There it is. I knew there was more to you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all mushy on me, Styles,” Louis responded.

Harry smiled wider before he looked as though he realized something. “Wait, what’s your last name? I’ve only heard your first, I think,” he finished, drawing his eyebrows together in thought. Louis noticed that he definitely still seemed a little drunk from before. 

“Tomlinson.”

“Tomlinson,” Harry repeated slowly. Louis liked the way the name sounded coming out of Harry’s mouth. “I like that.”

“Do you?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It's different. Oh, and I accept your apology. As long as you stop being rude to me from now on.”

“Of course. I’m not usually like that. I’m not sure what came over me.” Louis frowned at the ground. He knew exactly what had come over him, but he wasn’t going to tell Harry.

“So...friends?” Harry asked, reaching out his hand.

Louis shook it, ignoring the spark he felt when Harry’s skin touched his. “Friends.” 

It was at that moment that Louis noticed Harry’s tattoos. He had always been aware of them in the back of his mind, but never really paid attention to them until now. He liked Harry’s tattoos, they really complimented him. 

Harry’s voice snapped Louis out of his thoughts. 

“Would you like to come inside? I was just watching One Tree Hill.”

“Really? I love that show!” 

“It’s amazing!” Harry replied, moving aside so that Louis could walk in. 

Harry shut the door behind Louis and they moved into the living room right inside the door.

“Sit wherever you like,” Harry said. “Would you like anything?”

“No thanks, I’m good,” Louis replied as he sat down on the couch. Harry sat down on the couch, but on the opposite end from Louis. It seemed that, despite his apology, Louis’ comment from earlier in the night hadn’t been forgotten. 

A question came to Louis. 

“Do you live alone?"

“Mm-hm,” Harry responded without looking away from the screen. He seemed to be invested in the show.

Louis wasn’t paying much attention to the television. He was looking around the apartment, taking in all the details. It seemed to be relatively clean, much cleaner than Louis’ and James’ was. The walls were painted a dark gray color and the furniture was black. Louis liked the way it looked. 

After observing the apartment for a while, Louis started paying attention to the show. He didn’t know anybody else who watched One Tree Hill, until Harry now. Every now and then, Louis would look over at Harry. He had changed into sweatpants since he left the restaurant and he somehow looked just as good as he did when he was dressed up. 

Friends. That’s what they were. Louis supposed he could live with that. It shouldn’t be too hard to suppress his feelings. People did it all the time, and over time they would probably go away. At least he could allow himself to stop being rude to Harry, which caused both of them a good deal of hurt. 

Louis and Harry talked to each other about the show and their different opinions on it as they watched it. Sometimes they ended up almost yelling at each other, and sometimes they ended up doubled over in laughter.

It was almost midnight before Louis decided he had to go back.

He stood up and stretched. He noticed Harry’s eyes briefly flash down to his stomach when his shirt pulled up over it, and he quickly put his arms back down but pretended that he hadn’t noticed.

“Well, I’d better be heading back,” he said.

“Yeah. I’ll see you later,” Harry said, seeming to genuinely look forward to it. “Oh, wait. We don’t have each other’s numbers. That’s an important part of being friends.”

Louis laughed. “Of course.”

He and Harry exchanged phones. Louis went to Contacts and added himself. After he typed his name, he put the emoji wearing sunglasses next to it and handed the phone back to Harry.

Harry had put the same emoji next to his name.

They both laughed when they noticed that. Louis shook his head before saying, “Bye, Harry,” and opening the door.

“See ya, mate,” Harry replied. 

His smiling face was the last thing Louis saw as he shut the door behind him.

Mate. He said the word a few times in his head while picturing Harry’s face, and tried not to feel too disappointed that they couldn’t be something more.


	7. Chapter 7

“This is definitely the best one,” Louis asserted as Darth Vader announced to Luke that he was his father.

Louis and James were sitting on their couch on the Saturday after Louis and Harry had became friends. They hadn’t seen each other or even talked to each other since. Louis had Harry’s number, he just felt like it would be dangerous to text or call him. Every time he saw Harry he felt more and more drawn to him.

“No way, mate. The prequels are the best,” James responded.

“That’s just disturbing that you think that. I’m too disturbed to even live with you anymore,” Louis joked. 

They had been arguing about which Star Wars movie was the best for the better part of a decade, and it seemed they would never come to an agreement.

Louis was about to defend his position that Empire Strikes Back was the best movie when his phone started ringing.

He picked his phone up to read the caller ID. It was Harry. Louis was hesitant to answer it, but ultimately knew that he couldn’t resist.

“Hello?” he said after accepting the call.

“Louis,” Harry said in greeting. “Some friends and I are gonna go play some football. Would you like to join us?”

Louis loved football. “Sure!” He eyed James, who was looking at him curiously. “Hey, is it okay if my friend James comes, too?”

“The more the merrier,” Harry responded. 

Harry told Louis where to go before they said bye to each other and hang up.

“Who was that?” James asked immediately.

Louis hesitated, trying to remember how much he had told James, before speaking. “Do you remember the guy I ran into at the store who you thought might be Harry Styles?” he asked. James nodded. “Well, it turns out it is Harry Styles. And now we’re friends.”

James smiled. “Friends, yeah? I distinctly remember you telling me that you found him attractive.”

Louis frowned. “Yes, friends,” he repeated, ignoring the other part of James’ comment. 

“Whatever you say. So that was him on the phone?”

“Yeah. He asked me if I wanted to go play football with him and some other people. You can come too, if you want.”

James nodded. “Sure, sounds good.”

Louis and James paused the movie and went to get ready and gather their things. About ten minutes later, they had set off. The place they were headed was a park about a five minute walk from their apartment, so they were there in no time. 

Louis saw Harry’s thick curls, half put up and half down, and headed that way. There were three other boys standing around him, none of whom Louis had ever seen. 

Harry was trying to dribble the ball, seemingly to warm up, but kept tripping. Louis smiled. It was kind of adorable. 

James cleared his throat. Louis looked over to see him smirking at him. 

“What?” Louis asked. 

“I saw you staring at Harry.”

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Louis lied. He knew exactly what James was talking about. He would have to be more subtle.

Harry looked up and saw Louis and James, who had almost reached the group. He smiled and said, “Hey, Louis,” as he started to approach them. His eyes then fell on James. “Oh, hi James. When Louis asked if his friend James could come I didn’t realize it would be you. Good to see you,” Harry said.

“You too, mate,” James said, smiling.

“Lads!” Harry called. 

The other boys who were there turned around, noticing the new arrivals for the first time. They headed over as well.

Harry looked at his friends and gestured to Louis. “This is Louis, and,” he gestured to James, “this is James.” 

Harry looked at Louis and James before gesturing to the first of the other boys, who had blonde hair. “This is Niall.” Niall nodded at them.

He gestured to the next, who had short, light brown hair. “This is Liam.” Liam smiled. 

The last boy had bronze skin and black hair. “And this is Zayn,” Harry finished. 

Zayn was the first to speak. “Nice to meet you,” he said, smiling.

“Ready to see Harry make a fool out of himself? He’s terrible at football. We made him come with us,” Niall said, and Louis noticed a distinct Irish accent. The other two laughed.

Harry looked embarrassed. “I’m not that bad,” he said, though he sounded very unsure.

“Sure,” Liam said, still laughing. “Did you see him tripping over his own feet every five seconds a few minutes ago?” he asked Louis and James. 

Louis couldn’t help but to laugh, though he felt a little bad. 

“Alright, alright. Are we gonna play or just make fun of me all afternoon?” Harry asked, though Louis caught him fighting a smile. It seemed Harry just couldn’t stay mad at anyone.

“We’re just kidding with you, mate,” Liam said, ruffling his hair. “So, there’s six of us. Three on three? First to ten?” 

Everyone nodded. 

“Harry, you’re with Louis and James,” Zayn said quickly, practically pushing him in their direction. Niall wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as if he were relieved. The three of them laughed while Harry scowled at them.

Even if he was terrible, Louis didn’t really mind having Harry on his side.

The two groups broke off so they could each discuss their game plans.

“Right. We can do two defenders and an attacker. What position do you play, Harry?” James asked. 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t have a preference.”

“Well you and Louis can be the defenders.”

Harry smiled at Louis before reaching his hand out for a fist bump. Louis chuckled before returning it.

James continued speaking. “Just remember that this will be very fluid with so few people, so you two can come up to help me sometimes, but try to make sure one of you is far enough back to cover their attacker at all times.”

Harry and Louis nodded.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They broke off to get into position, while Niall, Liam, and Zayn did the same on the other side of the field. 

Niall passed the ball to Zayn, and the game began. 

James easily stole the ball from Zayn and Louis moved forward to give him someone to pass to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry follow him and quickly shouted, “Harry, stay back!”

But it was too late. Niall had stolen the ball back from James and passed it to Liam, who was a good five yards in front of Harry. There was nothing to be done and Liam scored a goal.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry said to Louis and James, his eyebrows drawn together. Any anger that Louis had felt evaporated when he saw the expression on Harry’s face.

“It’s okay, Harry. Just try to remember to stay back from now on,” Louis said. Harry nodded quickly. 

The game continued. The mistake that had lead to an upset at the beginning of the match didn’t happen again, and even with Harry holding them back a bit, Louis and James were able to get and stay ahead of the other three. Harry even scored a goal, although it was admittedly an accident. The ball hit his foot while he was running and skidded in, leading to him looking very surprised before jumping with joy. Apparently, scoring a goal was a rare occurrence for Harry. 

They had been playing for about half an hour when the score was 9-8. Louis’ side only needed one more goal to win the game.

“Come on lads! Step it up!” Liam yelled to his team when they took a water break, frustrated that they were so close to losing. 

“Who’s terrible now?” Harry teased.

Liam glared at him. “Still you,” he said. “Louis and James are amazing, though.”

Louis just shrugged. He knew he was good, but he didn’t like to brag. 

The six of them took the field again and kicked off. Niall passed the ball to Zayn, who started to run towards the goal. Louis saw Harry, who was standing close in front of him, turn around and start running as if to pursue Zayn. 

“Look out!” Louis shouted, but it was too late. Harry had run straight into him.

The two collided and fell down. Louis felt the breath leave his lungs as his back collided with the ground. He started gasping, trying desperately to gather the air that he needed. It was only after a few moments that he was aware of Harry’s being on top of him.

The breath left his lungs again, but for a different reason this time. 

Harry seemed flustered, and was struggling to get up. He was about halfway up when his foot slipped and he fell back down on Louis again. 

Louis’ head was swimming from a lack of oxygen and the effect that Harry was having on him, and he had forgotten that there were other people around. 

Harry finally succeeded in standing up and reached out to hand to help Louis up. Louis took it and pulled himself up, finally feeling himself getting his breath back.

“Awww,” he heard and looked to see James walking towards them. 

Louis glared at James harder than he had ever glared at anyone before.

Harry looked away from James and directed his eyes to the ground. “Sorry,” he said to Louis without making eye contact, still looking flustered.

James spoke again. “That’s sweet and all, but your little snogging session cost us a goal.”

Louis looked around and noticed that he was right. Zayn, Liam, and Niall were at the other end of the field, seemingly having reset their position after scoring a goal. He was almost too upset to notice the other part of what James said, but he did.

Harry looked extremely embarrassed now. He might’ve even thought that James was attacking him since he didn’t know that Louis wasn't straight. 

“James can I talk to you?” Louis asked. They walked a short distance away from the others.

“Do me a favor, shut up,” Louis said simply before walking back to where Harry was standing.

“Alright, you ready to win?” he asked Harry, not mentioning what had just happened between them, even though he couldn’t bring himself to think of anything else.

Even though Louis had hardly been aware of what was going on other than the fact that he couldn’t gather breath, he remembered how he had suddenly felt as if he were on fire. How he hadn’t really wanted Harry to get up.

His thoughts were halted when James passed the ball back to him, starting the game again. He passed it to Harry against his better judgement, and Harry started to dribble up the field.

Louis started to run forward as well, praying internally that Harry wouldn’t trip or lose the ball.  
Harry somehow managed to dribble around Zayn and Niall, and he crossed the ball to Louis, who kicked it into the goal.

“Yeeesss!” James screamed at the same time that Harry shouted, “Goaaaaaallll!” 

Louis noticed Zayn, Niall, and Liam all fall to the ground in defeat, and when he looked back up, he saw Harry running towards him. 

Louis threw his arms around Harry without hesitation. He felt happier than he could remember feeling in a long time and, to be honest, winning the match had very little to do with it as he felt Harry in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

“You thought you were so sly when you made me join the other team, didn’t you? But look what happened. Maybe next time you’ll reconsider not wanting me on your team,” Harry said to Zayn, smirking. 

The boys were leaving the park and heading home. After their match, they had fooled around for a while playing games like keep-away before deciding to leave.

Harry was obviously still very pleased about being on the winning side when Zayn, Niall, and Liam had been so eager to get rid of him.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “You hardly even did anything, Harry. A fluke goal and one assist. It was Louis and James who won that for you.” His words might’ve come across as harsh if he weren’t smiling. 

Harry nodded, smiling. “True,” he said. He looked at Louis and James, who were walking beside him. “Thanks for that.”

Louis laughed. “Hey, just remember that if it weren’t for you, I never would’ve been able to make that last goal.” Harry’s face lit up before Louis continued. “You weren’t completely useless,” he finished with a joking smile. 

Harry shook his head, the smile not leaving his face. “Not completely useless? Gee, thanks!”

“Really, though, you two are amazing,” Niall complimented Louis and James while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

They had reached the gates of the park and stopped walking.

“Yeah, we should play together again some time,” Liam said.

“Definitely, that’d be great,” James said. 

“Yeah,” Louis agreed.

They all exchanged phone numbers and said goodbye to each other. Zayn, Niall, and Liam left, leaving Harry, Louis, and James.

Louis was about to say bye to Harry when Harry spoke first.

“I had a lot of fun. Thanks for putting up with having me on your team,” he said with a smirk, a dimple showing. Louis had always loved dimples.

“Don’t worry about it, mate. It was great having you,” James replied.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

A text tone sounded around them, and Harry reached his hand in his pocket to pull his phone out. He read the text and then looked up at Louis and James before speaking.

“My friend Emma wants to go out to get pizza later. Do you two want to come?” he asked.

“She wouldn’t mind?” Louis asked.

“I doubt it. She’s really outgoing. Loves meeting new people,” Harry responded.

“Sounds good. We don’t have anything planned,” James said before Louis could say anything. He thought about how he was trying not to spend too much time with Harry so he didn’t grow too attached, but he also knew that that was a joke. He was too much of an impulsive person to not do something he wanted to do. And he wanted to go eat with Harry. So he just nodded in agreement with James. 

Harry smiled. “Okay. I’ll let her know that you two are coming.” He texted Emma before putting his phone back in his pocket. “I’ll see you two in about an hour then?”

Louis and James nodded. 

“Bye, Harry,” James said.

“James,” Harry said, nodding his head at him once before looking at Louis. “Louis,” he said in farewell. His lips formed the word slowly, carefully even, and combined with the soft smile on Harry’s mouth, Louis couldn’t believe how endearing it was.

“See ya, Harry,” he made himself say.

Louis saw James side eyeing him with a smile as the two turned and walked in the opposite direction of Harry.

“Not a word,” he warned. 

“Okay, okay,” James agreed, forcing the smile off of his face. 

\----

About 45 minutes later, Louis and James were both showered and ready to leave their apartment, and Harry had texted Louis the name of the place they were going to get pizza.

‘Okay. Be there in 10.’ Louis replied. 

“So, who is this Emma?” James asked as he and Louis stepped out of their apartment. 

“Harry’s good friend. They’re really close. So close I even thought he fancied her at first.” He laughed at the memory.

“What’s she like?”

Louis had only ever really met her once, while he was her waiter. He didn’t think that gave him a very good chance to judge her personality, but he had an idea. “Like Harry said, pretty outgoing. Very...bubbly, I suppose.”

“Cute?” James asked.

Louis shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. She’s pretty attractive.” He hadn’t really been paying attention to her when Harry had been sitting right there. 

James nodded. “Nice,” he said. 

Louis spoke quickly. “Apparently she and her boyfriend broke up pretty recently, mate. I wouldn’t go there.”

James sighed. “Of course.”

A few minutes later, they turned a corner to arrive at the restaurant. Harry and Emma were waiting for them outside.

“Emma, James. James, Emma,” Harry introduced the two when Louis and James had reached where they were standing.

They exchanged ‘nice to meet you’s before the four walked into the restaurant.

“Emma, I just wanted to introduce myself outside of work,” Louis started. “And to apologize for being slightly hostile while I was waiting your table.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry about, it. Harry already told me all about what happened after he got home that night. Anyways, nice to meet you outside of work, Louis.”

“You, too,” he responded, but he was a bit distracted by what Emma had said. 

He liked the idea of Harry telling her about him for some reason. Even though he was probably just explaining to her why Louis was going to eat with them after the awkward parting they had had at La Pasta. 

The four were seated at a table and each given a menu. Louis sat next to James and across from Harry, and Emma was across from James. After the waitress took their drink orders, James and Emma immediately struck up a conversation. Louis shook his head at the fact that James chose not to listen to his warning before opening his menu.

“How are you, Louis?” Harry asked. Louis looked up from his menu to see Harry sitting with his forearms resting on the table, leaning on them slightly. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows. Also, about half of the buttons were undone, which Louis found very offensive. 

“Good, good,” he replied. “You?”

“I’m swell.”

“Swell?” Louis teased him. 

Harry laughed. “Yes, quite swell,” he replied. 

Emma let out a loud, genuine laugh from beside them at something James had said. 

“You’re so funny,” she told him while still laughing.  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis. “Looks like they’ve hit it off,” he whispered.

Louis shook his head. “I warned him,” he replied.

“Emma,” Harry said, trying to get her attention. She didn’t even look at him. Harry looked back at Louis. “Looks like it’s just me and you for now.”

“Yeah, looks like it.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Louis looked back down at the menu.

“So, what do you normally order?” he asked Harry, trying to make conversation.

“Um..” Harry paused, looking just a little embarrassed. “I usually get the macaroni and cheese pizza.”

Louis nodded, smiling at this information. “Macaroni and cheese?”

“Yeah, they make it really good here,” Harry replied as if he had to defend his answer. 

Louis laughed. “Don’t get so defensive, I don’t care. In fact, I think I’d like to try that.”

Harry looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Louis said. “Let’s split a large.”

Harry nodded, cracking a smile.

The waitress arrived with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Harry and Louis nodded while Emma looked slightly alarmed. James didn't stop smiling. 

“Oh, do you wanna just split a large cheese?” Emma asked James. He nodded even though Louis knew for a fact that James hated normal cheese pizza. 

The waitress wrote that down before looking at Louis. 

“We're gonna split a large macaroni and cheese pizza.”

She nodded, writing it down while looking impressed. 

“I love that one, it's one of my favorites here,” she said before leaving to take their order to the kitchen. 

“What did I say?” Harry said to Louis, smiling. 

“You'd better be right about this,” Louis replied. Pasta on pizza did seem really weird now that he started to think about it.

“Oh, trust me, I am.” 

“However it is, it can't be as bad as pineapple on pizza,” Louis said. 

Harry looked offended. “Hey, I like pineapple on pizza.”

“Of course you do,” Louis replied with a laugh. 

He was actually pretty grateful that Emma and James couldn't seem to even look away from one another, as it gave him a chance to talk just to Harry. 

Louis eyes flashed to Harry's chest, which was so readily on display. He saw a tattoo of two birds and one of what looked like a moth or butterfly peeking out, although he couldn't see the whole thing. He looked back up at Harry, who was slightly smirking. 

“Do you always button your shirts like that?” Louis asked. 

Harry nodded. “Pretty much, yeah. Why? Are you going to call me pretentious again?” He asked with a smile. 

“No, not pretentious,” Louis started. “Just...bold.”

Harry nodded, taking that in. “Bold is a good word to describe me, I guess. You're pretty bold, yourself.”

Louis shook his head. “No, not in the way you are. I mean, I'm not afraid to speak my mind and people say I'm funny, but…I'm not confident in who I am as a person. You obviously are,” he replied, once again feeling jealous of Harry. 

“I wasn't always,” Harry said, frowning slightly. “Before people knew about me...the fact that I like boys, you know,” he started, “I was really insecure. I cared about what everyone thought about me all the time.” He paused. “But then, I told my family, and they were really accepting which was great. So I told my friends and they were the same way. Obviously there was the occasional person who wasn't so accepting, but I could ignore them. And I became so much more confident in everything I did. I'm honestly so happy everyday now when I used to feel miserable. And I don't care what people think, anymore. I guess that's why I'm so bold.”

Louis was surprised that Harry was so honest with him when they barely knew each other. And he was struck by how similar Harry's life before he came out was to Louis’ now. For some reason, he had assumed that Harry's life had always been how Louis had seen it, but it wasn't. Harry knew exactly how Louis felt, and Louis couldn't even say anything. 

“That's great, that it all worked out for you,” Louis said to Harry, and he really meant it. 

“Thanks,” Harry said. 

“A large macaroni and cheese pizza.” Louis looked up to see that their waitress had arrived with the pizzas. She set theirs down in front of them before doing the same with Emma and James’ cheese pizza. 

“What is that?” Louis heard. He looked over to see James gaping at their pizza. 

“Macaroni and cheese pizza, idiot. You would know if you weren’t too busy talking to Emma to even give me the time of the day right now,” Louis replied playfully.

James looked at his own cheese pizza with disappointment in his eyes, but didn’t say anything else.

“Alright, time to put this to the test,” Louis said. 

Harry watched intently as Louis took a slice of the pizza and bit into it. He instantly knew that Harry had been right. Louis gave Harry a thumbs up, and Harry smiled widely and clapped his hands together once. 

“Victory,” he said, before taking a slice himself. 

“Victory, indeed,” Louis replied after he swallowed.

\----

“That was insanely good. Like, I’m sorry I ever doubted you,” Louis told Harry as they walked down the sidewalk after leaving the restaurant. 

Harry nodded. “You should be. I could eat only that pizza for the rest of my life and be happy.”

“Agreed.”

They reached the place where the walk to their apartments separated. Louis saw Emma and James take out their phones, to exchange numbers he assumed.

“I’ll see you later, Harry,” Louis said shortly. He wanted to tell him how much fun he had that day and how grateful he was that Harry had invited him to play football and to get pizza, but he didn’t. 

“Yeah, see you, Louis,” Harry said. “Bye James,” he called after Emma finally started walking away from James to rejoin Harry again.

James waved as Louis and Emma said bye to each other. 

Harry nodded at Louis once, smiling softly, before he and Emma turned to walk away. Louis and James were left looking after them for a few seconds before Louis grabbed James’ arm. 

“Come on,” he said, smiling. Now it was his turn to take the piss out of James.

“So,” he started. “Emma.”

James rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Obviously,” Louis said. “That’s the point. But really, way to listen to me about staying away.”

James frowned. “I couldn’t help it. She’s so pretty, and so funny, and so cool-”

Louis cut him off. “Alright, alright, I get it. But still, aren’t you kind of a rebound?”

“That’s what I’m worried about, but… I think I’m too far gone now.” He paused before looking at Louis. “And you and Harry are obviously both too far gone for each other,” he said with a smile. “You thought I was too absorbed in Emma, but I noticed. You two were just as bad as us. Talking, staring, joking…”

Louis just shook his head. He couldn’t deny that he felt something for Harry, but he hadn’t considered until now that Harry might feel something for him. It made sense, he had called him cute and Louis had caught Harry staring at him a few times.

“I can’t think about that,” Louis said. 

James’ face fell. “I’m sorry mate, I really am.”

Louis could tell that he was being sincere, but that didn’t stop him from feeling just a little angry. He and James had been in the same position tonight, but James could act on it while Louis couldn’t.

“It’s whatever,” Louis said, making it clear that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

Louis went straight to his bed when they got home, wondering why the sadness he felt was able to overcome him after such an amazing day.


	9. Chapter 9

“And if we look at this chart, we see that…”

Louis attempted to listen to his professor, who was currently giving a lecture. The class he was in was his least favorite of the term, and he was struggling to stay awake due to the fact that he had stayed up late doing work the night before. Most people hated Mondays, but Louis found Tuesdays worse. 

He looked at the clock. Only two minutes had passed since the last time he had looked at it. 

Realizing that he had zoned out for the last couple of slides, Louis was very confused when he started paying attention again, but he copied down notes anyways. Hopefully they would make sense later if he read over the topic in the textbook. 

One agonizing hour later, the class finally ended. Louis dragged himself out of his seat and into the hallway. He still had one class left and he was struggling just to keep his eyes open. He needed coffee. There was a cafe nearby that he set his course for.

The smell of coffee immediately hit Louis as he opened the door. He hadn’t drank coffee growing up, but the demands of university had lead him to become pretty reliant on it. Once he had ordered and received his coffee, Louis took a seat at one of the tables around the perimeter of the cafe. He took his phone out and killed time on it while sipping the coffee. When he was in the middle of checking his Twitter feed, somebody slipped into the seat across from him. He looked up, slightly alarmed, before laughing lightly.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Hey, Louis. Funny we keep running into each other,” Harry replied. He wore a simple gray t-shirt and his hair was down.

“Yeah, funny,” Louis said. “So, how are things?”

“Alright. Just really tired.” He gestured to his coffee, which Louis hadn’t noticed before. 

Louis nodded. “Same here.”

Louis noticed Harry looking at the line of people in the cafe with his brow slightly furrowed. His seat was facing the rest of the cafe while Louis’ was facing the wall, so he couldn’t see what Harry was looking at.

“What?” Louis asked.

“A girl in line keeps looking over here. Well not anymore now that I caught her, but she was.”

Louis turned around and scanned the line of people, his eyes stopping when he saw her. 

Maisie. 

He turned back around to face Harry.

“The blonde one? Blue shirt?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Do you know her?”

Maisie had been Louis’ girlfriend their first year at university. He never really fancied her, of course, but that was the time when he was most confused and conflicted about his sexuality. He thought that if he dated a girl, maybe he could make himself fancy her, and find out that he wasn’t really gay. That and the fact that his family was always asking why he had never had a girlfriend. So he got a girlfriend. Maisie was pretty, and lovely, and Louis tried incredibly hard to convince himself that he felt something for her. But it was all bullshit. He never felt anything more for her than friendship, and he couldn’t change his sexuality. This was just the way he was. He knew that now. And he felt terrible for basically using Maisie, who really had fancied him a lot. 

Louis sighed. “Yeah, I know her. Or, knew her, more like. Maisie and I…” He paused, not particularly wanting to discuss the topic with Harry. “We dated,” he finished quickly.

Harry looked confused. “Oh,” he said shortly. 

Louis felt the need to explain himself. “I mean, it was dumb. I…” He considered how much he could say without giving away his secret. “I told myself I liked her, but I didn’t.”

“How long did you two see each other?” Harry asked. Louis noticed he was being somber, very different from his usual, playful self.

“Almost a year,” Louis replied. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like telling Harry about the girl he had dated. It felt like he was rejecting Harry, letting him know that he dates girls. Which he knew was probably for the best, but he couldn’t help but be upset all the same. 

Harry’s expression showed confusion once again. “Why did you date her for a year if you didn’t fancy her?” 

“It’s complicated,” Louis said shortly.

Harry seemed to sense that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore and switched the focus off of Louis. 

“I kind of understand that,” he began. “When I was 15, I dated a girl.” Louis’ eyes snapped up to Harry’s in surprise. Harry smiled a bit. “Same thing. I thought that I fancied her, but I didn’t.” He paused. “I felt more for her than you would feel for a normal friend, but I think it was more just me finding her really cool and interesting and wanting to hang out with her more, and I mistook that for the real deal. It wasn’t until I really fancied a boy that I knew what it felt like to actually like someone that way. You know, wanting to be around them all the time, feeling amazing every time you see them, or talk to them…” He trailed off. “Anyways, it didn’t take me long dating her before I realized that it wasn’t gonna work. Maybe a month or so.”

Louis suddenly felt curious about Harry’s dating history. 

“Have you ever dated a boy?” he asked him.

“No,” Harry replied. “The few boys I’ve fancied have not been eligible for me,” he said with a slight smirk. 

Louis understood his meaning, that the boys had all been straight. He understood that, and knew how frustrating it was to not even be able to entertain the thought of you two together. Harry was the first person Louis had liked who Louis thought actually might like him back. But of course, there was the other problem that prevented him from doing anything about it.

Louis’ phone buzzed with a notification, and when the screen lit up he noticed the time. His next class started in eight minutes.

“Shit,” he said while standing up quickly. “I’ve gotta go, I’m gonna be late.” He threw away his empty coffee cup before saying a quick ‘bye’ to Harry and practically running out of the cafe. 

He barely made it to the lecture hall before the start of his next class, and he had to catch his breath after taking his seat. 

His phone lit up, and he saw that he had a text from Harry.

‘Well...that was abrupt. Did you make it to class?’

Louis could sense Harry’s humor even through the text. He held his phone under the table as he replied. He doubted his professor would care that he was texting, but he still didn’t want to come across as rude.

‘Yeah, just in time. And sorry about that.’

Louis had just picked up his pencil to start writing the notes when he received another text.

‘It’s okay, I understand.’

Louis didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t respond. But he kept thinking about Harry for the rest of the class.

He had realized something on the walk -or jog, more like- from the cafe, and he felt like everything was different now. 

Louis trusted Harry, and it seemed that Harry trusted him as well.

It was sort of strange how quickly they had come to that point, but that wasn’t the issue. Louis was now having a hard time coming up with a convincing reason to hold back his feelings for Harry. If he told Harry he was gay, Harry wouldn’t judge him. Harry wouldn’t tell anybody else. Louis trusted him. And, if Harry liked Louis like it seemed he might, they could be something. It would have to be a secret something, but it would be something. Despite all of this, Louis still couldn’t bring himself to do anything. He had been so used to hiding that part of him that the thought of sharing it was terrifying. And what if he was mistaken, and Harry really only saw Louis as a friend? 

The end of the class came, and Louis had realized that he had been too caught up in his thoughts to even copy down any notes. He would ask for them from somebody later, but now he just needed to get back to his apartment to lay down.

\---

When Friday night came around, Louis couldn't have felt more relieved. His week had been particularly annoying. He was back to avoiding Harry, because whenever he thought about him, he felt a desire to talk to him and to come out to him, followed by an overwhelming sense of panic. It was all very confusing, and Louis didn't handle confusion and stress well, so he just avoided the situation. Harry had texted him a couple of times but Louis hadn't replied. He felt guilty about that, but didn't know what he was supposed to do. 

Currently, Louis and James were on their way to a bar downtown. James didn't really know how to deal with heavy situations either, and felt it was best to try to get Louis’ mind off of it. 

The two had their IDs checked as they entered the bar. There was live music and an area to dance in, but Louis and James headed for the actual bar area and took seats on the stools.   
Louis ordered a beer, but James disagreed. 

“You've had a tough week, mate. You need something stronger,” he said after ordering them a round of shots. Louis didn’t complain.

Three shots later, Louis and James were definitely buzzed, and Louis was laughing unusually hard at some joke James had told him, when he saw familiar faces walking into the bar. Emma entered first, with Harry behind her. 

“James,” Louis said sharply. James turned around before turning back to Louis.

“Oh yeah, I invited Emma. She’s so cool,” he said, oblivious.

“Well do you see who’s with her?” Louis asked angrily. 

James turned around again, and when he looked at Louis again, he had a guilty expression on his face. “Oh,” he started. “I didn’t know she would bring him with her, I swear.”

Louis believed him, but it didn’t stop the anger he felt. “I can’t believe-” he started, but stopped when Harry and Emma reached them. 

“Hi!” Emma said excitedly, hugging James.

Harry smiled at Louis, but Louis glared back.

He thought he might be directing his anger at the wrong person, but the alcohol was preventing him from thinking clearly.

The smile slipped off of Harry’s face as he took a seat next to Louis. An awkward silence followed as Louis remembered that he had clearly been ignoring Harry since Tuesday, and was now continuing to do so. 

“Hey,” Louis heard behind him. He turned around to see a smiling girl wearing very scarce clothing standing before them. “How are you boys?” 

Harry immediately rolled his eyes and turned back around, but Louis smiled.

“Good. You?” he asked. He didn’t quite know why he was responding to her obvious advance. It was probably a combination of the alcohol and his anger. He was angry at Harry. He was angry that he liked him so much, and that he didn’t know what to do about it. It wasn’t Harry’s fault, of course, but Louis was not in his right mind at the moment and just wanted to make Harry as angry as he was. 

The girl moved closer to Louis, giving up on Harry. “I’m great. What’s your name?”

“Louis.” Louis was aware of Harry’s eyes watching the exchange. 

“I’m Arabella.” She placed her hand on Louis’ shoulder. He had the urge to brush it off, but he didn’t. He placed his hand on her waist.

‘This is so dumb’, Louis thought. ‘I’m so dumb.’ 

Arabella leaned in close to Louis and whispered in his ear, “Do you wanna dance?”

Louis heard Harry scoff and looked over to see him standing up and walking away. Before thinking about what he was doing, Louis moved the girl aside and stood up himself, following Harry.

“Where are you going?” he heard behind him, but he ignored Arabella. 

“Harry!” Louis called, but he was hard to hear over the loud music.

He was finding it difficult to catch up to him, given that he kept tripping over everything. He saw Harry exit the bar through a side door, and followed. The door opened into an alleyway beside the bar. Louis saw Harry’s back as he walked further away.

“Harry!” he called again. This time Harry heard, and turned around. He looked slightly surprised

“What do you want?” he asked weakly. 

“I just...I wanted to make sure you were okay. 

You stormed away and all,” Louis said.

Harry nodded. “I’m fine, Louis,” he said, but his tone suggested that he wasn’t.

“No, you’re not,” Louis said.

“Why did you even follow me? You seemed really content flirting with Arabella,” Harry replied, a trace of anger in his voice.

Louis paused. “Because, I care about you, Harry.”

Harry’s features softened. “Don’t worry about me, Louis. It’s not your fault. It’s mine.”

“What is?” Louis asked.

Harry sighed and looked at the ground, running his hand through his hair, seemingly unsure about something, before he looked back up at Louis. “I like you, Louis,” he started. Louis felt the breath leave his lungs but Harry didn’t stop. “I like you, and I have ever since the first time we met even though you just yelled at me the whole time, and it just gets worse everytime I see you. And I knew that I should’ve stopped talking to you. I knew that. But I thought it might be different this time. I thought, maybe this time the boy I fancied might fancy me back. And I knew I was being dumb, but I couldn’t stop thinking that. Wishful thinking, I suppose.” He paused. “Anyways, I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but you’re all I’ve been thinking about. And I really thought you might feel the same. But I see now that I was being dumb. So I’m just gonna leave now, and you can go back inside and continue talking to Arabella or any other girl you want, and it’ll all be okay,” he finished, although his expression suggested that he was less than happy about his resolution. 

Louis had stood silent while Harry talked, taking it all in. Now that he was done, Louis found it difficult to speak. His reaction time was already inhibited, but everything he was feeling made it even worse. 

“Right, well, bye,” Harry said, turning to leave.

“Wait!” Louis shouted, reaching his hand out. He was reminded of the time he had done the same thing at Nate’s house a few weeks before. Harry turned again to face him.

Louis decided in that moment that he was going to be completely honest. He wasn’t going to hold back from Harry anymore, because Harry hadn’t held back from him.

“I do feel the same, Harry,” Louis whispered.

Harry just shook his head. “That’s not funny,” he said with a straight face.

Louis’ heart broke a bit at how sure Harry was that it was a joke, how many times he must’ve been faced with the reality that somebody he liked couldn’t like him back, and Louis knew how that felt. But this wasn’t a joke.

“I’m not kidding, Harry,” Louis said, stepping closer to him.

“Stop. You’re drunk.”

“No, Harry. I know what I’m saying.”

“Louis-”

But Louis cut him off by pressing his lips to Harry’s. He felt that that was the only thing he could do to get Harry to really listen.

It was a simple kiss, but it was the best Louis had ever felt. It was the first time he had ever kissed a boy, and he couldn’t begin to describe how right it felt. 

Louis pulled away after only a few seconds, despite wanting nothing more than to stay kissing Harry forever. He opened his eyes to see Harry’s face contorted in confusion.

“Wh..wha-” he began, but Louis cut him off.

“I like you, Harry. Believe me. When you said I was all you’ve been thinking about...it’s the same for me with you. I know it was probably hard to tell… No one knows, Harry.” He paused before correcting himself. “Well, James knows. But James is the only one who knows that I’m gay. I’m sorry that I came off as an asshole sometimes, tonight included, but I was just...scared,” he finished lamely. “And I know it must be hard for you to believe, but it’s true. I like your eyes, your hair, your tattoos, your laugh, your jokes, your damn macaroni and cheese pizza and peach Bellinis. I like how much you care about Emma, and how you don't button your shirts the whole way, and how nice you are to me even when I’m being a twat, and how confident you are, and how I feel like I can tell you anything even though we haven’t known each other that long. I really like you, Harry.” It took Louis a long time to get through his little speech because he kept slurring his words, but he thought he got his point across well enough.

“Really?” Harry whispered, as if not daring to believe it.

“Of course,” Louis replied. 

With that, Harry’s face finally broke into a smile. A huge smile. “Okay, I believe you,” he said. He reached for Louis’ hands before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss didn’t last too long, though, as both were smiling too much for it. 

“Look at us,” Harry said as they smiled at each other. “Two people finding the one thing they thought they’d never find.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile even wider. The night…no, not just the night. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind of emotions. But now, here he was, feeling the happiest he had ever felt. And Harry was right. Louis had resigned himself to the fact that he would never find someone. But Harry was his someone, and he was here with him right now, and nothing else mattered.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis couldn't stop smiling. It had been a long time since he had been able to say that. Lately, his happiness had been infrequent and fleeting. But here in the alley beside the bar, his fingers entwined with Harry’s, he didn't see how his happiness would ever leave him. 

Harry broke their silence. “Do you wanna go back inside?” 

Louis thought of the bar and how the loud music and drunk people were the last thing he wanted to be around right now. He just wanted to talk to Harry, and be able to focus only on him. 

“Why don't we go somewhere quieter?” he suggested. 

Harry nodded. “I was hoping you would say that.”

Louis thought about what would be open this late, about 11 o'clock. “There's this sandwich shop that's open until midnight about a block from here.”

“I know the one. Sounds good.”

Louis was reluctant to leave the alley, because that meant leaving the privacy, intimacy, and happiness of that moment. But he knew they couldn't stay there forever. And he was quite hungry. 

The two turned to start walking, hand in hand. But when the reached the end of the alley, Louis felt a sudden panic and dropped Harry's hand. 

Harry looked over at Louis, confused and a little hurt. “What?” he asked. 

The happiness had gone. Louis had remembered the reality of his situation. He wanted nothing more than to stroll down the street hand in hand with Harry, but he couldn't. 

“I just- I'm really sorry Harry. But like I said, no one knows, and….” he trailed off. 

“Oh,” Harry said, nodding once, but Louis noticed that the smile had left his face as well. 

They walked in silence on the way to the sandwich shop, but it was very different from the comfortable silence they'd been in a few minutes before. Louis hated himself for ruining their happiness. 

When they arrived at the shop, Louis held the door open for Harry before following him in. The shop was full of mostly local kids who weren't old enough to get into the bars and clubs in the area. Louis and Harry approached the counter and placed their orders, receiving their sandwiches only a few minutes later. They made their way towards a table in the corner and sat opposite each other. 

This was awkward. Louis had never felt more awkward. He and Harry had just confessed their feelings for each other before Louis had refused to even hold Harry's hand, and he had no idea where this left them. 

Louis dug into his sandwich, trying to defuse some of the tension. But Harry didn't even touch his. His face was indifferent, but it looked as if he were fighting back other emotions, and words. 

Louis was halfway done with his sandwich when Harry finally spoke. “Are you-” he paused before continuing, “are you ashamed? Of me?” Harry stuttered. 

Louis’ heart dropped and he put his sandwich down, suddenly not hungry. 

“No, Harry, of course not.”

Harry crossed his arms. “It seems like it.”

Louis felt sick to his stomach with disgust at himself. “No, don't think that. Please.

Harry seemed to notice the pleading in Louis’ eyes and his expression softened a bit. 

“What is it then?” he asked. 

Louis struggled to find the words to explain himself, because he didn't fully understand it himself. 

“Do you remember how you were telling me how you used to be?” he started. “How you weren't as confident, and you always cared about what people thought, and would think if they knew about you? Well...that's where I am now.”

Harry's expression slowly transformed from hurt and vulnerable to sad and sympathetic while Louis talked. When Louis was done, Harry slowly shook his head. 

“Louis, you- you can't….” he trailed off. “I know it's easy for me to say now, but you can't do that to yourself. Trust me. It'll destroy you.” 

“I think it's too late for that,” Louis responded, trying to make a joke but not realizing how depressing it sounded until he'd said it. He'd felt destroyed for years now. 

“No, it's not,” Harry said firmly. “It's not gonna be easy, and I can't do it for you, but I hope I can help.” 

His hand twitched as if he were going to put it over Louis’, but then he stopped. It only made Louis feel worse. The two of them had been searching so long for somebody who had mutual feelings, they had found each other, and then Louis had so much as ruined it. He decided then that he was going to do everything he could to keep Harry happy, because he knew Harry had been through as much as him and he deserved it. Even though he knew it would be hard, he would really try to overcome his insecurities and worries, for Harry if not for himself. 

Louis moved his hand to rest on Harry's. “Thank you,” he said. 

Harry looked a bit taken aback before his face split into a grin once more. Louis thought that he had never seen anything as beautiful as Harry's smile. 

“See? Not so bad, is it?” Harry questioned softly, stroking his thumb over Louis’. 

Louis grinned. “Amazing.”

\---

Satisfied with their somewhat resolution, Louis and Harry were finally able to eat their sandwiches. Since Louis had started first, he finished his before Harry, and decided to check his phone while he waited. 

“Oh, shit,” he said to himself upon seeing that he had 4 missed calls and 6 text messages from James. 

“What?” Harry asked. Louis showed him. 

“Oops,” he said, upon realizing what Louis had realized. The two had stormed out of the bar with no explanation and had now been gone for over an hour. Louis was a bit surprised James had even noticed they were gone what with Emma being there and all. 

“I've got double that from Emma,” Harry said after checking his phone, referring to the texts and calls from James. 

Harry unlocked his phone and called Emma.  
Louis watched as Harry put his phone up to his ear and waited. 

“Emma,” he greeted her. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. We’re fine. We're at Lord of Sandwich.” He paused, listening to her talk, before sighing. “Sure, Emma. We’ll be over there in a minute. Bye,” he said, hanging up. 

Harry looked back at Louis. “Well, she was a bit...frazzled. I told her we'd go back and meet them at the bar.”

Louis groaned. He didn't want to go back to the bar. 

“I know, I know. I guess she just wants to make sure I'm okay. We're very protective of each other. We've seen each other go through a lot.”

Louis nodded before the two stood up and threw their trash away before leaving the restaurant. Harry didn't attempt to hold Louis’ hand as they began walking down the street, and he was grateful. He would need to work his way up to stuff like that. 

“So, Arabella?” Harry questioned, smirking at Louis. 

Louis groaned. “Don't mention it. Please. I'm already cringing really hard at that.”

“Why'd you do it?” Harry asked.

“I was drunk and angry at you for making me like you so much. I wanted you to get jealous.”

“Aww, that's cute,” Harry said, teasing Louis. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it seemed to work really well, what with you storming away and all,” he countered with a smile. 

“Mmhm. And what was that you said?” He imitated Louis’ voice. “‘I like your hair, your eyes, your laugh-’” Louis cut him off with a playful shove before the two erupted into laughter. 

“Well it's true,” Louis said after they had settled down. “I do like all of those things.”

Harry grinned at him. “Good.” He paused. “And for the record, I like your eyes, and your hair, and your tattoos, and all that other stuff.”

“‘All that other stuff’? Weak. You can do better,” Louis complained, really wanting to hear more of what Harry liked about him. 

Harry nodded, grinning softly. “Fine. I like how happy you are when you play football, and how you watch One Tree Hill, and how offended you got when I told you The Fray gives me a headache, and how you have no idea how obvious you are sometimes,” he finished with a smirk. 

“Obvious?” Louis asked, confused. 

“Yep. Remember at La Pasta when I thanked you after you brought my food out? I guess my charm must've really gotten to you, because you blushed and avoided eye contact with me every time you came back to our table for the rest of the night,” Harry said smugly. “And the time you yelled for me to wait and reached after me at Nate’s party? And the time you stared at my chest for about ten seconds when we were getting pizza, and-” Louis cut him off. 

“Alright, alright, I get it,” he said, feeling slightly embarrassed. “What about the time you fell on me while we were playing football and looked more flustered than I've ever seen anyone?” Louis said in retaliation, although he knew it was weak. That would make anyone flustered, regardless of how they felt about the person.

Harry just smirked and winked. “That was fun, wasn't it?”

Louis thought of the way it had felt to have Harry's body on top of his. Like he was on fire. It was the only time he had felt anything even remotely close to that. 

Harry smiled. “You're being obvious again,” he said. Louis realized that he had been staring at Harry. 

Louis was about to reply when they reached the bar from earlier. 

“After you,” Harry said, motioning for Louis to enter first. 

“Harry!” Louis heard as they approached the bar counter. Emma ran up and hugged him. 

“See, Emma, I told you they were okay,” James said, sounding exasperated.

Emma didn't seem to hear as she was questioning Harry. James glared at Louis. 

“All she's done all night is go on about you two. Thanks,” James whispered, clearly upset with Louis. 

Louis just shrugged. “Sorry, mate. But it's all okay now.” He really couldn't bring himself to feel bad for James. 

James suddenly looked curious rather than upset. “What happened with you and Harry?”

Louis struggled to find the words. “We're kind of a thing now,” he said slowly.

James looked surprised but then smirked, nodding his head before he sat back down, rejoining Emma who had finally let Harry free. Harry moved to stand beside Louis. Louis saw James lean over and tell Emma something. She turned around and looked at Harry and Louis in shock, before smiling a huge smile. 

“Well, the two of them know, now,” Louis said to Harry as they moved to sit down. “That was quick.” He didn't mind though, he trusted them. 

“Gonna order some more peach Bellinis?” Louis teased Harry as the bartender approached.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just because I enjoy a good cocktail now and then doesn't mean I can't drink,” he said before ordering a shot of vodka, as if to prove his point. 

Louis shook his head at Harry before ordering the same. 

When they received their shots, Harry didn't hesitate before lifting his glass to his lips and throwing his head back, downing it and swallowing fluidly before smirking at Louis, who found the whole thing very attractive. 

“Stop staring and go ahead,” Harry said, gesturing to Louis’ shot glass. 

“Jesus,” Louis said under his breath before lifting his glass and copying Harry. 

Satisfied, Harry ordered them another round. This continued until they were both fairly drunk, more drunk than they had ever been around each other.

“Louis,” Harry said, shaking Louis’ arm. Louis looked up at him. “Hi, Louis,” Harry said with a lazy smile. 

Louis laughed. “Hi, Harry,” he said before looking down again. 

“No,” Harry whined and Louis looked at him again to see him pouting. “Look at me. I like it when you look at me.”

Louis smiled. “I like it when I look at you too.”

Harry smiled. “It works out, then. We should just look at each other forever,” he said, sounding as if he wanted nothing more. 

“Okay,” Louis said. 

Harry smiled wider. 

“You're a really cute drunk,” Louis said. 

Harry scoffed. “Cute? That makes me sound like I'm a kitten or something.” 

Louis was about to remark that drunk Harry was very much like a cute kitten when Harry's expression changed to a devilish smile and he leaned in closer to Louis. 

Louis felt Harry's hand land on his knee before he trailed it up slowly, resting it on his mid thigh. Harry bit his lower lip before his eyes flashed down to Louis’ lips. Louis was frozen as Harry moved to whisper in his ear. 

“You have no idea how badly I want you,” he said, and Louis could feel his lips moving against his ear. Harry squeezed Louis’ thigh before he started to trail his hand even higher. 

Louis had to force himself to snap out of his trance.

“Jesus, we’re in public,” he said, pushing Harry’s hand away and shifting his position.

Harry laughed as he pulled back. “Still think I'm cute?” he asked. 

Louis was about to reply when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see one of his friends, Tom, standing a few feet back. Well, “friends” was a generous word. They were more like acquaintances. 

“Hey, Tom,” Louis said, wondering if Tom had seen what had just happened between Louis and Harry. 

“I didn't take you for a fucking poof,” Tom said. 

Oh. Apparently he had seen. 

Louis was at a loss for words. He had never been in this position before and didn't know what to say. And this had been exactly what he was afraid of. 

“Fuck off, man,” Louis heard from beside him. 

James had said it. 

Tom looked at James. “Did you know about this?”

“Yeah, I did, and I don't have a problem with it, and neither should you. Now, like I said, fuck off.”

Tom shook his head before turning and walking away. 

“Louis, don't worry about him,” James said, but Louis didn't look up from the floor. “Louis,” he said again. 

“Louis,” Harry said. “Louis, look at me.” Harry put his hand on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis finally shifted his gaze to Harry. 

“Louis, you can't listen to him. You can't.” 

Louis didn't respond. 

“Look at me,” Harry said again, even though Louis already was. “I'm happy, Louis, being here with you. Are you happy with me?”

Louis nodded slowly. 

“That's all that matters right? We're all that matters. Not some prick who doesn't know what he's talking about. Okay?” 

Louis knew Harry was right. Fuck everybody else and what they thought. They didn't matter. 

Louis nodded. “Okay, Harry,” he said before smiling. Harry smiled back at him. 

“Damn,” Louis heard from beside him and looked over to see James staring in amazement. 

Louis knew what he was thinking. James had tried for years to try to make Louis feel better when he was down because of his sexuality. And nothing he had said or done had ever worked. But just now, somebody who Louis had only known for a few weeks had so easily made him feel better after the worst blow to his insecurities yet.  
James was right. Damn.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis wandered through the rows of books in the library, towering over him in a mysterious but intriguing manner. He often came here to do coursework or revisions when he felt he wasn't being productive enough at home, but today he had a different objective in being here. 

It had been just over a week since that night at the bar. He and Harry had spent nearly all of their free time together since then. It was intoxicating, being around Harry. Louis couldn't get enough of it. He hated parting with Harry, and could never stop thinking about the next time he would see him. 

It was Sunday afternoon. Louis and Harry had been texting each other when Harry told Louis that he couldn't talk for awhile because he was at the library doing work. 

Louis had tried to convince himself to stay put in his apartment, watching television, or checking social media, or anything besides bothering Harry. But it only took about 15 minutes before he had given in, and now here he was. 

Their university’s library had two floors. Louis had been searching the first one for a few minutes and was just about to head to the second floor when he stopped in his tracks. 

Harry's back was to him as leaned over a textbook, his laptop open in front of him. Louis felt his heart rate pick up at the sight of him and immediately changed his course for the table where Harry was sitting. 

Louis approached Harry quietly, sneaking up on him. Once he was directly behind him, he leaned down slowly and whispered in his ear, noticing as he did so that Harry's hair smelt like an oddly pleasing mixture of cologne and green apples. 

“Hi there.”

Harry jumped and whipped his head around, looking alarmed, but relaxed once he saw it was Louis. 

Louis chuckled a bit at how easy it had been to frighten Harry as he took the seat to his left. 

“Geez,” Harry said, shaking his head, but he smiled soon after. “I knew I shouldn't have told you where I was if I wanted to get any work done.”

Louis scoffed. “Please. You told me where you were because you were secretly hoping I would show up.” 

“No, I didn't,” Harry insisted, although the mischievous sparkle in his eyes indicated otherwise.

“Boys,” a stern voice said behind them. Harry and Louis turned to see the librarian standing with a finger over her lips before she turned and walked away. They had forgotten that they needed to whisper in the library. 

“Oh, right,” Louis whispered to Harry. “And don't worry, Harry. You can keep doing your work. I'll just sit here quietly.”

Harry looked very suspicious, as they both knew how rare it was for Louis to do anything quietly.

Louis continued, a cheesy grin on his face. “I’d rather be quiet with you than loud anywhere else.”

“Cute,” Harry whispered with a grin before looking back at his textbook. 

Louis looked around the library for a bit. There was only one other person sitting at the few tables around them, and she had her earphones in as she worked. Louis didn't recognize her. He looked over the long shelves of books for a few moments before he realized he would much rather look at Harry, so he did. 

Louis folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them as he stared at Harry beside him. He seemed to be writing a paper of some sort. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and every now and then he would purse his lips. 

Less than a minute after Louis began his admiring, Harry looked over at him. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asked. 

“Very much, yes,” Louis said with a smirk. 

“I thought you said you wouldn't distract me,” Harry complained. 

“I'm not. What's wrong with me looking at you? Where else am I supposed to look?” 

Harry sighed, but Louis saw a small smile on his lips as he turned back to his work. 

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Louis reached over and began slowly tracing the tattoos on Harry's left arm with his fingers. 

Harry sighed again, but he couldn't keep his face from lighting up at Louis’ gentle touch as he looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. 

“Don't mind me. Nope, just keep doing your work,” Louis whispered with an innocent smile. 

Harry shook his head at Louis in disbelief, but Louis figured it was more of an admiring disbelief given that Harry couldn't force the smile off of his face as he once again turned back to his work. 

Louis continued to trace over Harry's tattoos as he typed. Harry occasionally shivered at his touch, which Louis found very amusing. He moved his right leg to rest against Harry's left leg, at which point Harry dropped his head to the table before looking over at Louis, his hair partially covering his face. 

“What are you trying to do to me?” he asked. 

“What are you letting me do to you?” Louis countered playfully. 

Harry paused, choosing his reply carefully. “Captivate me.”

“I captivate you?” Louis asked, not expecting his reply. 

“Very much so. Since the day we met,” Harry replied, the joking from before gone from their conversation. 

“Why did you like me then? I was an asshole to you,” Louis reminded him, regretting that he was ever mean to Harry. 

“I dunno,” Harry started. “It was weird. On one hand I was hurt and offended when you were rude to me, but on the other I couldn't help but be attracted to you. I thought you were beautiful, for one, and also I could tell that that wasn't who you really were. Like, the first time we met, I could tell that you were just having a really bad day, and I felt terrible about myself for not giving you that Double Decker rather than mad at you for yelling at me.”

Louis nodded. “I'm sorry. For those times when I was an asshole. I feel so bad when I think about it.” 

“Don't,” Harry pleaded. “I understand now why you were like that. Don't worry about it, it's all good now.”

Louis nodded. “Okay.” He let a small smile come into his face. “Did you say beautiful by the way?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I did.”

“Beautiful and captivating. You sound like you're narrating a BBC nature documentary,” he teased Harry. 

Harry chuckled. “That's it! You're my BBC nature documentary. I've been looking for a pet name.”

Louis couldn't help but laugh. “God,” he said quietly. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stop laughing, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Captivating,” he heard Harry whisper and looked up to see him smiling softly at him. 

They smiled at each other for a few moments before Louis remembered where they were. 

“Are you gonna-” he asked, gesturing to Harry's laptop. He felt guilty for distracting him. 

“I probably should finish it,” Harry said sadly. “But hey, I'll see you tonight, if you're free?” 

Louis nodded. “Okay. Sounds good.” He stood up to leave, and Harry stood up with him before hugging him. 

“See you soon,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear before they broke apart. 

Louis saw the girl who had been sitting at the table nearby smiling at them before he turned to leave, and it felt nice to know there were people out there who did support him. 

\-----

It was nearly 9 pm that night and Louis was getting ready to leave his apartment. Harry had texted him earlier in the evening to let him know that he was done with his paper, and to ask what he wanted to do. Louis had simply told Harry that it was going to be a surprise, and had refused to give answers to any questions Harry had asked after that besides that he should dress comfortably. 

He texted Harry to let him know that he should be ready soon, as Louis was on his way over there.   
Not much later, Louis was knocking on Harry's door. 

Harry opened the door, and Louis saw that he was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. 

Harry started to greet Louis, but Louis cut him off.   
“Harry, I told you to dress comfortably. What is this?” 

Louis himself was wearing a simple black shirt, sweatpants, and a workout jacket. 

Harry looked confused. “This is comfortable. Jeans are comfortable. Uncomfortable is stuff like khakis and suit pants.” 

Louis shook his head. “No. Jeans are too tight to be comfortable. Especially your jeans. Go put on some sweatpants or something.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis before turning to head to his bedroom. “Sweatpants? What, are we going on a date to the gym?” he said to himself.

“Not quite,” Louis called after him, smiling. 

A few minutes later, Harry returned dressed very similarly to Louis, and with his hair in a bun. 

“Alright, we're ready to go,” Louis said before the two headed out the door. “Oh, and hello, Harry. How are you tonight?” 

“Hello, Louis. I'm curious tonight. Where are we going?” 

“You'll see,” Louis responded. “Oh, and I'm doing great by the way, thanks for asking,” he said sarcastically.

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. 

Louis entwined his and Harry's fingers as they stepped out of the apartment building and began walking on the sidewalk. He was a bit hesitant to do so given that he was still insecure about being public with their relationship, but he hated hiding more than anything anybody could say or think. 

Harry smiled over at him before swinging their hands back and forth a few times. “This is nice.” 

“Very,” Louis agreed. 

They walked in a silence for a few moments before Harry spoke up. 

“Have you told your family yet?” he asked. 

Louis’ face fell. “No. I'm...still scared.” 

Harry nodded. “I understand that. But you can't wait until you're ready, because you'll never feel ready.” 

“I guess. But let's not talk about that tonight.” 

Louis just wanted to have a happy night, free of any stress or worry. 

“Whatever you want,” Harry said, and Louis was grateful. 

They reached the gates of the public park and Louis stopped, which Harry obviously hadn't been expecting.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked in confusion.

“The park closes at sunset. See? The gates are locked,” he said, pointing right in front of them at the locked gate. 

A mischievous smile crept onto Louis’ face. “I know.”

Harry blinked before shaking his head. “No, Louis. We're not sneaking in. You can get in a lot of trouble for that.” 

“C'mon Harry, be spontaneous! I won't let you get in trouble. I'm an expert at this sort of this thing,” Louis pleaded. 

Harry looked unsure for awhile before sighing in resignation. “I can never resist you.”

“Yes!” Louis said before hugging Harry quickly. 

“Okay, so there's a big rock over here that you can stand on, and from there it's easy to jump the fence.”

Harry looked mildly horrified. “I cannot believe I'm doing this,” he said as they walked over to the boulder. 

“It'll be so much fun,” Louis assured him. He had snuck into the park after hours a couple of times alone, but never with anybody else. James thought he was crazy. 

Louis went first so that Harry could see exactly how he did it. After he was over the fence and standing on the soft grass on the other side, he watched Harry copy his motions until they were standing next to each other. 

“See, that wasn't so bad,” Louis said. 

Harry smiled, lightly pushing Louis’ shoulder. “The things I do for you.”

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and started running. 

“We're so free,” he said, dragging out the word ‘free’ as he spun around in circles, Harry following suit as he laughed. 

“Let's race,” Louis suggested. “To the treeline,” he said before sprinting off. 

The treeline was about a hundred yards away. Louis had a bit of a head start, and so he was ahead of Harry almost the whole way. But at the very end, he saw Harry catch up to him. Louis tried for a final burst of speed, but he and Harry finished neck and neck. 

“I won that,” Louis claimed as he breathed hard, leaning against a tree. He knew that he and Harry had pretty much tied, but he couldn't resist insisting otherwise. 

“Rubbish,” Harry countered, also breathing heavily. 

The two had mainly recovered their normal breathing when Harry called for a rematch. They raced back to the gate, with Harry being the clear winner that time. Louis called for another rematch, and he beat Harry back to the trees. 

“Okay, okay, we're even. That's enough,” Harry panted, laughing a little. “We're acting like schoolboys.”

“It feels good to let loose, though,” Louis said. 

As Louis stood there, catching his breath, he enjoyed the feeling of being in the park at night. He preferred nighttime over daytime, and it always made him feel somewhat ethereal to go to places during the night that one usually only visited during the day, as if he were dreaming. 

Harry approached Louis. “Come on,” he said, taking his hand. He led Louis out to the center of the grassy area before lying on his back and pulling Louis down next to him. The two lay next to each other on their backs, looking up at the sky. 

“Damn it,” Harry said. “This was supposed to be romantic, you know, looking up at the stars and all, but of course it's cloudy.” 

Louis laughed. “It's the thought that counts, yeah?” 

Harry smiled at him. “Yeah.” 

“Besides, why would I waste my time looking at stars when I could look at you instead?” Louis asked. 

Harry burst into laughter. “So...so cliché,” he said between breaths. 

“I try,” Louis returned, smiling. He loved making Harry smile and laugh at the somewhat ridiculous things he said, and he knew Harry did the same with him. 

“Hey, who's out there?” A voice in the distance called. 

Louis and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“Shit, let's go,” Louis whispered. 

They stood up and ran for the treeline, trying to get some cover. Louis knew that the park had a night guard but the guard was usually easy to avoid, as he mostly just sat at his station, and Louis never made any noise. But he realized he and Harry hadn't exactly been quiet since they entered the park.

When they reached the treeline, they went deeper into it, keeping the fence in sight. 

“I saw you run in here!” Louis heard, but the voice was still a good distance away. 

Harry tugged on Louis’ arm and Louis saw where he was headed. There was a large boulder by the fence not far away, much like the one they had stood on in order to enter the park. 

When they reached the boulder, Louis motioned for Harry to go first. He heard a twig snap somewhere not far away and slightly panicked. If they were discovered, they really could get in big trouble. 

Louis made it over the fence and out of the park after Harry, and they immediately crossed the street to the side opposite the park, entering an alleyway. 

“That was so scary,” Harry said, catching his breath. 

“No, not really,” Louis countered. 

Harry laughed. “I saw your face. You were scared, too.” 

Louis let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I was,” he admitted. “But mostly for you. I didn't wanna be responsible for getting you in trouble. You're just an innocent little angel,” he said teasingly.

Harry laughed. “I wouldn't mind getting caught, with you. All part of the adventure, right?” he said, taking Louis’ hands and leaning his head forward to kiss him. The kiss was passionate, the emotions of the past few minutes spilling over into it. Harry tried to deepen the kiss, but Louis pulled back. He had the sudden urge to do something. 

“Harry,” Louis started nervously, even though he was almost positive it would go well. “Do you-do you wanna be my boyfriend? Like, officially?” 

Harry smiled. “Of course I do, Louis.” 

“Okay, good,” Louis started, smiling widely. “I didn't know if I should ask because I didn't know if you were a ‘labels’ kind of guy or not, especially this early on, but I just wanted to be able to call you something, officially, because I like you a lot,” he rambled. 

“Louis, you have no idea what you do to me. You make me feel...I can't even describe it, but I'll just say I would never even consider doing something like sneaking into the park with anybody else. It is really early on, but I don't think I've ever been as sure of anything as I'm sure that I want to be your boyfriend. That I want to be yours.” 

Louis didn't think he had ever smiled wider.   
Harry continued. “And hey, Jack and Rose had only known each other for a few days when Rose said she wanted to get off the boat with him. We've known each other for over a month. Pretty tame by their standards.” 

Louis laughed. “Very true,” he said before leaning back in to kiss Harry again. 

Harry pulled Louis tighter, and Louis moved his hands up to Harry's hair. 

Louis pulled back. “Oh, by the way, I like your bun,” he said. 

“You told me you didn't-”

“I know what I said back then, Harry. I lied. Well, actually I didn't like man buns before you. But now I do.” 

Harry smiled. “Good to know,” he said before reconnecting their lips. 

‘I want to be yours,’ Harry had said earlier. And he was. He was Louis’, and Louis was his.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ew. Really, guys?” Louis said as he walked into the living room to find Emma and James snogging on the couch. They broke apart, somewhat flustered, after his remark. 

“Sorry, mate,” James replied, not sounding very sorry. 

Emma, on the other hand, moved to the other end of the couch. She was obviously a lot more easily embarrassed by these things. 

Louis decided to continue his harping, even though he didn't really care that much. “Really, can't you two find somewhere more private for that?” 

Emma blushed, but James was unaffected. 

“Not really,” he said. “I know you and Harry have his apartment to do whatever you might please with no interruptions, but Emma and I both have roommates, sadly,” he said, a bit pointedly. 

Louis laughed. “Yes, very sad. But I'll humor you. I have to go to work, anyways. So you two kids have fun,” he said, winking before stepping out of the apartment and shutting the door behind him. 

Louis was happy for James. He and Emma still weren't anything officially, but they spent a lot of time together. Louis thought that Emma was hesitant to make things official given that it hadn't been too long since her last relationship ended. He still sometimes wondered if James really was just a rebound for her, but it seemed like she really did like him. 

Louis arrived at La Pasta for his shift. It was Thursday night, and he was grateful it was almost the weekend. 

The night actually started off really well. Louis had been working for an hour and hadn't been sassed once. 

“The spaghetti,” he said, sitting the dish down in front of the person who had ordered it, “and the cheese ravioli,” he finished with a smile as he sat that dish in front of the other person at the table. “Everything look alright?” he asked. 

“Yes, thank you,” the young woman who had ordered the spaghetti replied. 

“No problem. If you need anything else, let me know.”

Louis turned away to see that a nearby table had just been taken by, he saw with surprise, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Harry. He approached them with a smile on his face. He and Harry had been together officially for a few weeks now, and he'd hung out with the other boys there a few more times since they'd played football together. He got on really well with all of them, and they were all very accepting of his and Harry's relationship. 

“Hey, lads,” Louis said once he'd reached the table. They all turned to face him. 

“‘Hey, lads’? I expect a little more from someone who's serving me,” Liam said with his eyebrows raised. 

Louis sighed. “Hello, welcome to La Pasta. Our special for the evening is the chicken marsala. Can I interest you in any wine tonight?” he recited stiffly. 

Liam laughed and the others joined him. “That's better.”

“We thought we would surprise you,” Harry said with a small smile. 

“Yeah, brighten up your shift a little with our charming selves,” Niall added with an overdone smile. 

Louis scoffed, despite actually being thankful they had come. “Yeah, I'm sooo glad that you charming lot are here,” he said sarcastically before winking at Harry. “Except you, I really am glad you're here.” 

Harry laughed as a chorus of “Hey!”s rang out from the other three. 

“Why'd we bring Harry with us, again? It's gonna be a long night if these two just spend it flirting,” Zayn complained, but Louis could tell he was teasing. 

“Alright, alright, what do you want to order?” Louis asked, taking out his notepad. Liam raised his eyebrows. 

Louis cleared his throat and stood up straight. “I mean, what would you fine gentleman like to order this evening?” 

Louis took their order to their kitchen after a few more jokes, and then proceeded to check on the other tables in his section. He would often sneak a glance at Harry to find Harry already looking at him despite the other three laughing and talking to each other. 

“Do you have a waiter kink or something, Harry? You literally haven't stopped staring at Louis the entire time we've been here,” Liam remarked as Louis brought them their food. 

“Nah, I think he just has a Louis-in-general kink,” Zayn said. 

Harry shrugged. “Can't argue with that,” he said with a smirk. 

Niall made a noise of disgust. “You're right, Zayn, why did we bring Harry?”

“C’mon, you guys can't even pretend you don't love having me around,” Louis heard as he made his way to another table. 

He was glad that his friends were here. It made his shift much more entertaining. But it was also slightly annoying, being around Harry but not really being around him. He was looking forward to getting off of work so that he could actually spend some time with him. 

Once Louis’ friends had all finished their meals and paid for their food, they got up to leave, except for Harry. Harry and Louis said goodbye to Zayn, Niall, and Liam before turning their attention to each other. 

“I'll wait for your shift to end,” Harry said to Louis. “How much longer?”

Louis looked at his watch before groaning. “Two more hours.” He felt guilty making Harry sit there alone for that long. “You can leave if you want,” he offered reluctantly. “I'll meet you afterwards.”

“No. I'd much rather watch you.”

Louis laughed. “Are you sure you don't have a waiter kink? Because that sounds kinda sketchy.”  
Harry smiled. “I just meant, I like being here with you, even if we're not, like, spending time together.” 

Louis nodded. He knew what he meant, because he felt the same way. 

“Love that sweater on you, by the way. Really suits you,” Louis said, referring to Harry's lilac sweater. 

“I thought you might like it,” Harry replied, his eyes sparkling. 

“Yeah, I like when you wear unconventional things. It shows off your confidence. Which is hot.” 

“Is it?” Harry asked, laughing softly.

Louis’ reply was cut off by a person behind them.  
“Excuse me!” 

Louis turned around. Oh, right, he was waiting tables right now. And he'd spent a few minutes just standing at one table, flirting with somebody in full view of everyone else. 

He rushed over to the table where the woman who had called him was at. “Yes, I'm very sorry, ma'am, what can I get you?” 

A few minutes later, Louis’ manager, Ms. Hart, approached him. He immediately went over everything in his head he could've done to get in trouble. There was a lot. 

But he was relieved to see his manager smile when she reached him. “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. I was just letting you know we're a lot less busy tonight than normal so we're overstaffed, and we're letting you go home early.”

“Really? Oh, thank you!” Louis said. He had been dreading the next couple of hours and was more than grateful that he was now able to leave.  
“You're welcome. Have a nice night.” 

Ms. Hart turned and walked away, and Louis practically skipped over to the table where Harry sat. 

“Guess what? They let me off early!” he said before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up out of his seat. 

Harry laughed. “Are you excited?” he asked sarcastically. 

Louis went back to quickly grab his things out of his locker before meeting Harry at the front of the restaurant. 

“So, what do you want to do?” he asked Harry, opening the door and stepping out of the restaurant. 

Harry didn't have time to reply before Louis collided with somebody who had been headed into the restaurant. 

“Oh, I'm sorr-” he started before he recognized the woman. “Mum?” he said in surprise. 

“Louis, hi!” Louis’ mum said, throwing her arms around him. “I came to surprise you for the weekend! I thought your shift lasted longer, but I guess I was wrong. But oh, that's even better!” 

Louis’ mum did sometimes come to visit him at school, but she always gave warning. She never just showed up like she had tonight. 

“Hi, mum. Good to see you,” Louis managed to get out. 

“Oh, who is this?” she asked, just noticing Harry. 

Louis paused, not sure what to say. 

“I'm his friend, Harry,” he jumped in, moving forward to shake her hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“And you as well, I’m Johannah. But you can call me Jay,” Louis’ mum said with a smile. 

No, this was wrong. Louis felt so wrong. He couldn't stand here and lie to his mother. Not anymore. He'd been doing it for so long, but the weight of it came crashing down on him as he watched his boyfriend lie to his mum about their relationship. He knew then that he couldn't lie anymore. He didn't want to. 

“Harry, can I talk to my mum alone for a moment?” Louis requested. “Um, you can go make friends with the hostess or something. She's nice.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Harry replied, sounding a little worried. Louis gave him a reassuring look as he reentered the restaurant. 

“What's wrong Louis? Aren't you happy to see me?” his mum asked. 

“Yes, of course I am, it's just…I have something to tell you, mum. Something big.”

“You haven't gotten anyone pregnant, have you?” 

Louis scoffed. “No,” he said dismissively.

“Good. Because you know I want grandchildren, but-”

“I'm gay, mum.” 

His mum’s jaw dropped. “But..what about Maisie?” she asked. 

Louis sighed. “I didn't really fancy her, mum. That wasn't real. I just...I couldn't lie to you anymore.”

His mum just stood there for a few moments, and he grew more and more worried that she was going to yell at him, insult him, disown him. 

She threw her arms around him. “Oh, Louis. I can't believe you kept this from me for so long!” She stepped back. “You know I love you more than anything, no matter what.”

That was it. That was what Louis had been waiting for for the last ten years. Reassurance that his mum would still love him even if she knew he was gay. Now that he had it, it seemed silly that he had ever doubted that it was true. 

“This doesn't change anything, son.”

Relief flooded through Louis. He had spent half of his life hiding because he was scared of rejection, but the most important person in his life loved him more than ever now. 

He hugged his mum tightly. “Thank you. I love you, mum.” 

“I love you, too. Always. Never forget that.” 

Louis suddenly remembered that Harry was inside, probably trying to make friends with the hostess, Marcy, who actually wasn't very nice. 

“Oh, mum. There's more,” Louis started. 

“Harry...well, he's my boyfriend.”

His mum smiled widely. “That's wonderful! For how long?”

Louis thought back. “Almost a month now, in a few days. But we've known each other for two. I really like him, mum,” he said, a soft smile pulling at his lips. 

Her smile intensified. “I have to meet him again, now that I know this.”

She opened the door to La Pasta and walked in, Louis following her. Harry was talking to Marcy, but she looked rather annoyed and he looked rather uncomfortable. Louis tried not to laugh.

His mum went right up to Harry and hugged him.  
Harry hesitantly hugged her back, looking at Louis over her shoulder with a confused expression. 

“She knows,” Louis mouthed. Harry's face lit up as the hug broke. 

“So wonderful to meet you, dear,” she said, actual tears in her eyes. 

“Mum, give the man some space. You're probably scaring him,” Louis said. 

“No, no, she could never do that,” Harry said. “She's just excited.”

“Right, Louis. He knows. I am very excited. Why don't the three of us go for ice cream?” she offered. 

Harry beamed. “Sounds good!”

“Alright, you two lead the way,” she said as they left the restaurant. 

“Wow, I come to visit my son and am greeted with the news that he has a boyfriend whom he ‘really likes’. It's a great day,” she said, beaming. 

Harry looked at Louis beside him, who was somewhat embarrassed. 

“I'm happy for you,” Harry whispered to him. 

Louis smiled. “Yeah, it's all I ever wanted.” 

Harry reached for Louis’ hand, squeezing it before entwining their fingers. Never in the past few years did Louis think that one day he and his boyfriend would be walking along the street, hand in hand, with his mum beside them, but it was happening. And it felt amazing. 

\---

“So, how did you two meet?” 

Louis and Harry looked at each before erupting into laughter, Louis’ ice cream nearly falling out of his mouth. The story of how they met was quite funny to them, given where they were now. 

Louis calmed down a bit before answering. “Well, basically, we both wanted the same candy bar but Harry got to it first. And...I yelled at him. And then it turned out that he was one of my friends’ neighbors, so we kept running into each other.” 

Jay looked confused. “Wait, a candy bar?”

“Yes. We both needed it for...various reasons,” Louis clarified. It did seem like a very random and nonsensical story, now that he was saying it out loud. Most couples met through a mutual friend, or on an app. 

“Interesting,” his mum said. “Well I'm just so glad you're together now. How exactly did you get together?” 

Louis glanced at Harry, unsure of how to tell the story. He didn't exactly want to go into details.  
Harry stepped in. “Emotions were running high, and we just ended up confessing to each other how we felt.” 

‘Emotions were running high’ was an understatement. Weeks worth of built up frustration from both of them had all spilt over in a matter of a few minutes. 

Jay seemed suspicious of the answer, but didn't ask any more questions. 

Louis was glad to see that his mum seemed to like Harry. Harry didn't seem nervous at all, and was his normal, charming self as he talked to Louis’ mum. Louis just sat watching them, eating his chocolate ice cream. He liked watching the two of them talk. It somehow made his and Harry's relationship seem even more real and official.

It wasn't long before the ice cream shop was closing, and the three got up to leave.  
Louis’ mum hugged Harry first, and then Louis. 

“I'm staying in an inn just down the road. I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow?” she asked Louis. 

He nodded. “Sounds great. It's really good to see you, mum.”

She smiled widely. “It's good to see you too, as always.” She directed her gaze back to Harry. “And wonderful to meet you, Harry.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Harry replied with a charming smile, giving one last wave before Louis’ mum disappeared out the door. 

Harry and Louis left soon afterward, but headed in the opposite direction, towards Harry’s apartment.

“That was unexpected,” Louis said, finally getting a moment to gather his thoughts. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened. It all felt so surreal. 

“Yeah. I was so nervous,” Harry confessed. “Do you think I did alright?” 

Louis laughed. “You did great. I couldn't tell that you were nervous at all. And my mum obviously loved you.”

Harry's expression relaxed. “Okay, good. Oh, and I'm really proud of you, Louis. For telling her.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Proud? Are you my boyfriend or my dad?” 

“I'm serious,” Harry said. “I know how much courage that took. I know from personal experience. That was really great, Louis.” Louis looked over at Harry to see pure admiration in his eyes. 

“Well, thanks,” Louis said, putting his arm around Harry's waist as they continued walking. 

“Hey,” Harry said, as if he had suddenly remembered something. He stopped walking and Louis followed suit. “Do you wanna go on a date with me?”

Louis looked confused. “Why do you ask like that? As if we aren't already dating?”

“Because, we've never been on a date.”

“Yes, we have,” Louis replied, still confused. “We've been on tons.”

Harry spoke softly. “Not a proper date. Sure, we've gotten lunch or coffee together loads of times, and had movie nights, and done stuff like sneak into the park.” His eyes glinted mischievously at the memory. “But we've never, y’know, gone out on like a proper date. So, do you want to go on a date with me sometime?” 

Louis couldn't help his smile. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Harry, who was incredibly thoughtful. “Of course I'll go on a date with you, you delightful bastard.” 

“Hm, so sweet,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Always am, aren't I?” Louis teased. 

“Yeah,” Harry said, his face suddenly serious. “Perfect.”


	13. Chapter 13

“How are you doing, son?”

Louis looked up from his food to meet his mother’s eyes. It was the day after she had met Harry and Louis had finally confided in her, and the two were having lunch. They were at some little restaurant his mum had found in town. One he had seen many times but never been to because it seemed to have more of an older crowd. 

When she asked how he was doing, Louis knew it was more than a simple pleasantry. She really was concerned about him and wanted to know if he was doing alright. 

“I'm good, mum,” Louis said truthfully. “It used to be pretty rough, but since Harry and I have been together, it's been getting so much better. I feel like I can finally be myself.”

Louis rarely confided so much in his mum, but he found it much easier to do so when he was actually happy about what he was telling her.

“That's great, Louis,” she replied, smiling widely. “What about other people, though? Are they nice?”

Louis nodded. “For the most part. I was so worried that if people knew, it would change my whole life. Make people hate me. But it hasn't.” He paused. “Of course we have to be more careful than, like, I was with Maisie about even something as simple as holding hands in public. Some people are pretty hateful and they can ruin it for everyone, or could even be dangerous. But I think we'll be okay.” 

His mum nodded slowly, her eyes a little sad. “Be careful. And don't listen to what strangers say. They don't know what a wonderful, kind boy you are.” She caught herself. “I mean, man. Wonderful, kind man.”

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled softly. 

“Are you going to tell the rest of the family?”

Louis had forgotten that the rest of his family still didn't know, and he was suddenly a little worried all over again despite everything he'd been through. 

“Don't worry, love. I'm sure they'll all be just as accepting as I am. That's how I raised all of you.”

Louis nodded, most of his worry evaporating. “I'll tell them. Next time I see them.” He wasn't sure how long that would be. Probably at Christmastime, about a month from now. But it was a conversation that was better had in person. 

“So, Harry,” his mum started, raising her eyebrows and smiling. 

Louis smiled back in spite of himself. “Harry,” he replied. 

“He seems lovely.”

“He is.”

His mum pouted. “‘He is’? That's all I get?” 

Louis sighed. “You met him, mum. You saw how ‘lovely’ he is.” 

“Yes, I did. But you don't have anything to tell me?”

Louis shrugged. “He's great. I love being around him. He's so funny, and nice, and just considerate. When you talk to him, you know, he listens as if you're the only thing in the world.” He paused, making himself stop before he started rambling about all the things he liked about Harry. “I feel so lucky.”

“Mmhm, you should. And Harry is very lucky too, of course.”

Louis smiled. “Thanks, mum. For everything.” 

\---

“So where'd you get the gold boots, again?” Louis asked Harry. 

The two were currently on their date that Harry had asked Louis on, at some moderately fancy French restaurant. Harry hadn't told Louis where they were going ahead of time, but he had at least given him a warning to dress nicely. Louis had worn nice black jeans with a white button up, which was pretty nice for him. Harry had also worn nice black jeans but, of course, had left his black button up only halfway buttoned, and had finished off the look with a pair of shiny gold boots. Louis found them to be incredibly endearing. 

Harry shrugged. “Some site online. I'm pretty sure they're knock offs of some designer brand, but that doesn't mean they were cheap,” he explained, shaking his head a bit at the memory of how much money he'd spent on them. “It was worth it, though. And you must really love them, given that that's about the third time you've asked about them,” he said, smirking. 

Louis smirked back. “How could I not? I say later tonight you take off everything but the gold boots and let me-”

“Louis,” Harry cut him off in warning, looking somewhere behind Louis. Their waitress arrived at the table a few moments later. 

“Are you two doing okay? Anything I can get for you?” 

Harry shook his head. “No, thank you, we’re all good,” he replied, smiling. 

“Geez, Lou,” Harry said after she walked away, shaking his head in what Louis could tell was mock disapproval. “You can't just stay stuff whenever you want.”

“You like it.”

Harry continued shaking his head, trying to hide his smile by picking at his lip, but it didn't work.

“God,” he said, his eyes dropping to his plate, which contained a dish he had only taken a few bites of. “This food is kind of awful.”

Louis shrugged. “I've never really liked French food either.” 

Harry smiled softly. “This place is kind of stuffy too.” 

“Lots of older folks around,” Louis commented.

“I dunno,” Harry said. “Maybe we're not the ‘romantic candlelit dinner’ type,” he said, using air quotes. 

“Interesting assessment,” Louis replied in a scientific tone, a pondering look on his face. “While I do enjoy being anywhere with you, it would seem we’re more of the ‘sneaking into parks’ and ‘running around town’ type,” he said, copying Harry's air quotes. 

Harry's eyes sparkled as he smiled as Louis. 

“Wow,” Louis said, looking down at the table after a few moments. 

“What?” Harry asked, slightly concerned. 

“I just had to look away because I’ll damage my eyes if I look at the sun for too long.”

Harry's face lit up again. 

“There it is again,” Louis said seriously, shielding his eyes before laughing and looking back at Harry again. 

“We're so cute,” Harry said. “Damn.”

Just then, the waitress brought their check. Louis started to get his wallet out but Harry lightly kicked him under the table, handing the waitress his card. 

“We are not about to have that super cliche argument about who's paying,” Harry said after the waitress walked away again. 

“But-”

“Louis. You're being cliche by arguing. I asked you on a date, I pay. And you giving in would be even more painfully cliche so just pretend like I didn't say this,” he finished, looking away as if they hadn't been in the middle of a conversation. 

Louis smiled. “Nice weather we’re having.”

“Ya think?” Harry asked, looking back at him. “I actually thought it was a little humid today, my hair was looking a little frizzy…”

Harry rambled on about the weather’s effect on his hair until the waitress returned with his card, telling them to have a good night. 

They left the restaurant, Louis turning right to head towards Harry's apartment. 

“No,” Harry called. “Come with me,” he said, and walked in the opposite direction, Louis following. 

“Where are we going?” Louis asked. 

Harry ignored his question. “I hadn't planned on doing this, but, you know, sometimes something just feels right.” 

Louis was about to ask again when he saw where Harry was headed. 

“The park? We're sneaking in again?” 

“Yeah, why not? After all, we’re more of a ‘sneaking into parks’ kind of couple,” he said cheekily. 

Louis smiled. “I've changed you, mister ‘We can't sneak into the park!’,” he said, imitating Harry's voice. 

Harry nodded. “Congratulations. You want a prize?” he asked sarcastically. 

“Is that a serious offer? Because as a matter of fact-”

“Shut it,” Harry said, smirking as they reached the boulder they used to climb the fence. He looked around, making sure nobody was around to see, before he climbed onto the boulder and over the fence. 

Louis followed closely, dropping down beside Harry. 

Harry grabbed his hand, leading him over to a grassy area before pulling them both down onto their backs. 

“Look,” he whispered excitedly. “The stars are actually out tonight. I can be romantic!” 

He cuddled up to Louis, who still laid on his back. Now Harry's arm was around Louis’ middle, his head was in the crook of Louis’ neck and his eyes were shut. 

“Tell me about the stars, Louis.”

Louis was struck for a moment by how much he liked Harry. But the word like, or fancy, didn't seem to satisfy the depth of what he felt. He felt- in that moment- that he might love him. 

“The stars are bright tonight, Harry,” Louis started, holding back tears that threatened to spill over because of how much emotion he felt. He was a strange mixture of emotional and frantic, like he wanted to tell Harry how he felt but his body was panicking. “There's...fuck, I don't know any constellations, but I'm sure there's a ton in the sky right now.” 

Harry laughed, and Louis could feel it vibrate through his chest. “Not even the Big Dipper?” he asked, his eyes still shut. 

“Oh yeah! Yeah.” Louis searched before spotting it. “I see it. It's kinda sideways and upside down right now. Not the traditional position for a dipper. Wait, what is a dipper, anyways?”

“I’ve never thought about it,” Harry said. Louis could feel Harry’s breath on his neck as he spoke. “I guess, like, a scooper.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis replied. He suddenly realized something. “Harry, it's cold as shit.” It had been easy to ignore while they were walking, but laying on the ground, he remembered that it was late November, and the temperature reflected that.

Harry frowned, lifting his head. “Oh, you're right. Do you wanna go?” he asked, starting to lift himself off the ground. 

Louis pulled him back down. “No. I haven't finished telling you about the stars yet.” He left out the fact that he had just realized he loved Harry and didn't want to leave the moment. 

Harry smiled. “Okay,” he said, resting his head and closing his eyes again. 

“There are so many stars, Harry. Aren't there, like, infinite stars? I don't really get how that's possible but okay… Hey, remember how you were telling me not to be cliche earlier and now we're laying in the grass talking about stars?”

Harry smiled. “Sometimes cliche is good.”

Louis nodded. “That's true. I mean, things are cliche for a reason, right? Anyways,” he paused, taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts. “This is beautiful. I mean, you know how often we all just sit around, watching movies and shit and worrying about everything, when we have this to look at? It's like, sometimes I wonder if God is real but then I look at the stars and I know that there has to be some higher power, that there's no other explanation for such beauty.” He looked down at Harry, thinking the same thing applied to him, before looking back up again. “This reminds me of being younger. I used to look at the stars a lot then. Kids are kind of obsessed with stars, aren't they? ‘Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star’, wishing on shooting stars, gold star for effort, all that stuff. But I guess when you grow up you realize the stars are there to remind us of what we are. That the universe is so big and all of our little troubles and worries and all that don't matter because we're so small. The only things that do matter are the things that change you, make you a better person, make you bring a little more happiness into the universe because God knows it needs all it can get-”

Louis was cut off by Harry's lips on his. Harry kissed him gently, matching how the moment felt, and Louis tried to communicate all of the emotions he was feeling into the kiss. 

When they broke apart, Louis wanted to tell Harry that he loved him, so badly, but he didn't. He almost did. 

“What do you think of the stars?” Louis asked instead. 

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. “I think...I think the stars have nothing on you."


	14. Chapter 14

“What's the point of this game, anyways?” James asked, throwing down his cards. 

Louis, Harry, James, and Emma were currently playing Cards Against Humanity in Louis’ and James’ living room. They'd been playing for half an hour and James hadn't won one round yet, leading to his frustration. 

“To be funny,” Louis said. “So, yikes.”

James glared at him. 

“You're funny,” Emma assured him, placing her hand on his arm. 

James looked at her. “But even on the rounds when you've picked the winner, I've still lost.”

Emma was at a loss for words. “Well, it's just-”

“It's just that Harry and I funnier,” Louis bragged, putting his arm around Harry. 

“Louis,” Harry said in a disapproving tone, although he couldn't quite wipe the smile off his face. 

“Shove off, Louis,” James said, pouting. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Stop pouting. You're a grown man and this is a board game.”

“A dumb board game,” James grumbled, but he picked his cards up again. 

“I feel bad for you, Emma. Your boyfriend is the least funny guy here, and my boyfriend is the funniest guy here,” Louis teased. Just that day, James had told him that he and Emma were officially together. 

“You're your own boyfriend?” Harry asked Louis with a cheesy smile. 

Louis rolled his eyes again. “See what I mean?” he said sarcastically. “No, really, he's usually a lot funnier than that.” 

“Heeey!” Harry complained. 

Louis laughed. “You know I'm kidding, babe. I love all your jokes, funny or not,” he said, ruffling Harry's hair. 

“Heeey!” Harry said again, fixing his hair. 

Two rounds later, when it was Emma’s turn to pick the winner, James won. 

James jumped up from where he was sitting on the floor. “Ha! See, I am funny!” 

“Okay, mister comedian, calm down,” Louis said. 

A few moments later, Harry passed Louis his phone. Louis looked at the screen to see a text from Emma. 

‘I just picked the least funny one because I knew it would be his. He's not very good at this, is he?’

Louis gave Harry his phone back and smirked at Emma, who looked slightly panicked that Harry had shown Louis the text, but he decided not to say anything to James so that he would stop complaining now that he'd won a round. 

“Don't worry,” he mouthed at her with a wink. She visibly relaxed. 

After that game ended and they had played a few more, Louis stood up, pulling Harry with him. 

“Alright, I guess I'm gonna stay with Harry tonight so you two have got the place to yourselves. Go crazy,” Louis said, walking back to his room with Harry. He had recently started spending the night at Harry's, and any night that he didn't, which was most weeknights, he felt lonely. 

Once they were in Louis’ room, Harry sat on the bed and Louis started gathering the few things he would need to spend the night. 

“I wasn't aware you were staying over tonight,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, I just decided. Why, do you have a problem with that?” Louis asked, knowing he didn't. 

Harry smiled. “Course not.”

“Let's go then,” Louis said, grabbing his hand to pull him off the bed. 

“See you later,” Louis said to James and Emma as he walked out of the door, Harry doing the same behind him. 

They walked the familiar route to Harry's building, talking about the various games they had played that night and arguing over who should've won.   
They were just about to walk into Harry's building when Louis heard someone nearby call out, “We don't need to see it, poofs!”

He and Harry turned around to see that it was a man who looked to be in his 40s or 50s walking by, holding hands with his girlfriend or wife. Louis wondered what he had been talking about when he realized that he and Harry were holding hands. They usually didn't really hold hands in public to keep stuff like that from happening, but neither of them had even realized they had been doing it because it felt so natural now. 

Louis looked at Harry and saw his nostrils were flared. He let go of Louis’ hand and started to walk towards the man, but Louis stopped him. 

“Harry, that guy wouldn't hesitate to start a fight.”

“Stop it, Louis,” Harry said, his eyes not leaving the man. “I need to tell him a few things.”

“No, you don't. It's sad, but he won't listen to anything you say. Just come inside with me, please,” Louis pleaded. 

Harry finally looked down at Louis, and his expression softened a bit. He didn't say anything, but he allowed Louis to pull him inside. 

They made their way up the stairs and down the hall to Harry's apartment. When they walked in, Harry starting pacing and broke his silence. 

“What was his problem? I don't care so much when people say stuff to just me, but whenever anyone says anything to you it drives me insane, especially because of how insecure you were about this until very recently. You don't deserve that, Louis, you're 10 times the person he'll ever be.”

“Harry,” Louis said, trying to calm him down, but Harry didn't seem to even hear him. 

“I mean, the world could be so much happier if people like him could just be more accepting, you know? Like, what's the point of being a prick? Yeah, there isn't one. And, he told us he didn't wanna see us holding hands but what was he doing? Holding hands with a girl! There's no difference in what he was doing and what we were doing, it's the same thing, love is love for God’s sake, I mean-”

Harry stopped pacing and his eyes snapped up to meet Louis’ as he realized what he had said at the same time that Louis did. 

Love is love. 

“I love you,” Harry said, from where he stood almost across the room. Louis thought it seemed like he was so desperate to say it, so urgent, as if he had been holding it back for a long time but decided in a split-second that he couldn't do so any longer.

Louis was at a loss for words. It had been weeks since he'd realized he loved Harry, that night in the park, and he had tried to make himself say it so many times, but he hadn't. He had suspected that Harry might feel the same way, but actually hearing him say it was totally different, and better even than he had imagined. 

Louis found his voice. “Damn it, you beat me to it,” he started with a smile.

Harry's face broke into a huge smile. “Sorry.”

“I forgive you. Come here,” Louis said, reaching his arms out. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry when he reached him. 

“I love you, Harry.”

With those words, he felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. All of the pain he had felt in the past decade of his life, he couldn't even remember it anymore. 

“I love you, Louis,” Harry said again, his smile evident in his voice. “So much.” 

They broke apart. 

“Don't worry about that guy,” Louis said. “He would be jealous if he knew how we feel.”

Harry smiled and nodded. “He would be.”

Louis didn't think he would ever feel happier than he did in that moment, but, then again, Harry always seemed to prove him wrong.


	15. Epilogue

“Okay, I think that's the last box,” Louis heard Fizzy say as she walked through the door of the apartment. Well, as of today, Louis and Harry’s apartment. 

He and Harry, along with both of their mums, Louis’ sister, Lottie, and Harry’s sister, Gemma, were currently unpacking boxes while Louis’ other sisters, Phoebe, Daisy, and Fizzy, brought in what was left of the boxes. He and Harry had done most of the heavy lifting and only let Louis’ sisters bring in the smaller, more manageable things. Louis’ youngest siblings at 2 years old, Doris and Ernie, were playing with each other on the floor.

It was very crowded, to say the least. But their families got along extremely well, so it was a rather heartwarming experience, Louis thought.

The previous spring, Harry and Louis had graduated from university, and had soon after gotten jobs in the same city. Now it was autumn, and it had been just over a year since they had first met each other. Louis had practically been living at Harry's place since last winter, but now they would be officially living together. 

“I think we should take a lunch break. Who wants sandwiches?” Harry asked. 

A chorus of ‘me’s rang out around the space. 

“I'll help you,” Louis said as they made their way to the kitchen. 

“This is nice,” Harry said as they worked together to make sandwiches for everyone. “Look how domestic we are.” He bumped his hip against Louis’. 

Louis smiled. “It is. I can't believe we're finally doing this,” he said, looking over at Harry.

He could see their future materializing. A future of having their families around, eating, talking, joking with each other. 

He looked over to the living room, where he saw Gemma talking to his sisters, who seemed to adore her, while their mums played with Doris and Ernie. It just felt right. 

“I could get used to this,” Harry said. Louis looked at him to see that he, too, was watching their families. 

“I love you,” Louis told him. He never got tired of saying the words, because he meant them now even more than he had when he first said them. 

Harry smiled. “I love you, too,” he said, leaning down for a quick peck before continuing to smear mayonnaise on a piece of bread. 

Louis laughed softly. “That was almost comically domestic.” 

“Yeah, I guess it was,” Harry said, laughing. 

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” Louis said, smiling over at him. Harry turned to smile back. 

“Awwww,” Louis heard. He turned to see Gemma looking at them. “You two are cute, really, I love it. But, c’mon, we’re hungry, here.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thanks for ruining our moment, sis.”

“Anytime,” she replied with a wink. 

“Alright, that's the last one,” Louis said, as he finished the last sandwich. He and Harry carried them over to everyone in the living room before sitting down with their own. 

Louis and Harry were really comfortable with each other's families at that point, as they had spent a good amount of time with each other in the last year. Louis’ sisters were all the same way as his mum had been when he came out to them, and they all loved Harry. Harry told Louis that his mum and Gemma loved him as well, and that certainly seemed to be true. 

“How could we not love someone who makes our Harry so happy?” Anne had once said, making Harry blush. 

As they ate, Louis listened to Gemma tell a funny story about her uni days while Harry caught up with Louis’ sisters on everything going on in their lives. He listened intently to everything, as always, even when Phoebe and Daisy were going on about all their pre-teen drama. 

“And you know in cartoons when somebody steps on a rake and the handle snaps up and hits them in the face? That actually happened!” Gemma managed to tell Louis through their laughter. 

“The barn story? I've heard that one like ten times,” Harry said as he made his way past Louis and Gemma on his way to the trash can. “No way the rake did that.”

“Oh, but it did, Harry,” Gemma replied, still laughing. 

Harry just shook his head but smiled at the two anyways as Gemma continued telling her story.

Louis was too caught up in the story to notice much of what was going on around him. At one point, he glanced around the room and saw Harry sitting on the floor playing with Ernie and Doris while Lottie French braided his hair. 

“I wuv you, Hawwy,” Doris said, falling into his lap. 

Harry laughed. “I love you too, Doris. And you,” he said, poking Ernie’s stomach softly, causing him to giggle. 

Harry was so great with kids. Louis knew he would be a great dad, someday. Harry's eyes snapped up to Louis’ and he smiled, as if he was thinking the same thing. 

“Louis! Are you listening?” Gemma asked beside him. 

Louis gave Harry a wink before looking back at Gemma. “Yeah, go on.” 

After Gemma finished her story and made her way over to sit with Anne and Jay, Louis went to sit on the floor with Harry. Lottie was just finishing braiding his hair, and he was listening to Ernie talk about something. 

“There, all finished,” Lottie said proudly. 

“Thanks, Lottie,” Harry replied, reaching up to feel the braids. 

“No problem. Do you like them?” she asked nervously, handing him her phone so he could see what they looked like. 

He smiled. “I love it.” 

“I love it, too,” Louis said honestly. 

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks.” 

“Louis, are you and Hawwy gonna get mawwied?”

Louis’ head snapped over to Ernie, who had asked the question. “I hope you do. I wuv Hawwy,” he added before turning back to his coloring. 

Louis looked at Harry, who looked slightly taken aback, but a smile was creeping onto his face.

“I hope so, too, Ernie,” Louis said, even though he wasn't listening anymore. “I hope so, too.” Harry's smile widened. 

“I think it's about time for us to leave, it'll be getting dark soon,” Louis’ mum said as she stood up. “It was lovely to see you all,” she said before hugging Anne, Gemma, and then Harry. 

The next five minutes were spent with everybody saying goodbye to each other, hugging each other, promising they would meet up again soon. Doris and Ernie were quite sad about leaving their beloved “Hawwy”, but he promised them it wouldn't be long before they were reunited. 

Once everybody had left, Louis shut the door and turned around to face Harry. 

Now they were alone, for the first time, in their apartment. It was sinking in that this was their lives now.

“Wow, this is real,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, it is,” Louis replied in awe. “And what about you, do you think we're gonna get ‘mawwied’?” 

Louis asked in a joking tone, but he was actually curious to hear what Harry would say. 

Harry laughed. “Of course I do,” he started, moving closer to Louis. “I mean, we're soulmates, right? Brought together by fate, kept together by burning, passionate love, never to leave each other's sides again,” he said with a small smile, as if he were narrating a movie trailer. He leaned his forehead against Louis’. “A love story for the ages.” 

“Truly,” Louis replied, lacing his fingers through Harry’s and bringing his lips to Harry's for a short kiss. 

“We'll be alright,” Harry said more seriously before connecting their lips once more. 

Louis pulled back. “Better than alright.”

Harry nodded, smiling. “Much better than alright.”


End file.
